Too Late To Forget
by coffeechick87
Summary: Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular... Literati. [On-Hold[AU]
1. Acrylic Nails, Asia, Second Thoughts, an...

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Acrylic Nails, Asia, Second Thoughts, and Silence  
  
  
  
  
  
17 year old Rory Hayden sat in front of her fathers massive and imposing oak desk, looking at the striking couple in front of her.  
  
The male, her father, Christopher Lee Hayden. Sometimes caring, most of the time cold, and aloof. With Rory, he was rarely a warm caring parent. But, a good thing was that he gave her everything that she needed, but also giving her enough discipline to make her respect everything that she has.  
  
And the female: Traci Hancox, cold, bitter and beautiful. The sleek blond socialite had been trying to hook her greedy claws into the Hayden heir - and his bank account, into marriage since they had met, 3 years ago. Apparently, it worked.  
  
"As you've probably guessed, Rory. Traci and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level. We will be getting married, in 3 weeks."  
  
Although Rory was expecting the marriage announcement, she was shocked and furious when he told her how soon it would be. She shot up straighter in her chair, and looked at her father with wide, horrified eyes, "What?! 3 weeks?! You can't!!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'can't?' Rory, really." Christopher admonished.  
  
"You can't marry her!! Don't you see what she is? I mean---"  
  
Traci interrupted her in a sugary-sweet tone, "Christopher, I think what Rory is trying to say is that She doesn't want you to marry me because she doesn't want to share you." Her tone oozed false sympathy.  
  
"No! That's not what I mean! She's just getting you to marry her so she can get your money, dad!"  
  
"Rory! How dare you say something like that about Traci?! She's going to be your stepmother!"  
  
"Dad!" Rory stood-up. "All she wants is money! Don't you understand that?! She's been trying to hook you since you met! And she hates me! That should be enough reason to not marry her!"  
  
"Chris, I don't think Rory wants us to wed. She doesn't want you to be happy!" Traci said in a saccharine voice, giving Rory a withering stare.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Hayden, I will marry Traci in three weeks. That is final."  
  
"Fine, just don't expect me to be there. Or anywhere near her - ever." Rory grabbed her purse. "I'll be on vacation, a very very long one."  
  
Slamming the oak door behind her, Rory looked around the entry of the LA mansion that she had lived in for 16 years. She shook her head, it was so cold, unwelcoming. She was so glad that she'd moved out almost a year ago. After graduating high-school early, at the age of 16, she decided to take a few years off so she could be free.  
  
Moving out of the sterile mansion where she had lived had been a major priority. She now lived in a small 2-bedroom apartment in Hollywood, with her white cat, Asia. She lived off the interest of the trust fund of 2 million dollars that she received from her Great-Grandparents when she graduated high school.  
  
Walking out, and getting into her dark purple BMW, she started to drive home. God, Traci had done the impossible, she'd turned her father against her. She knew for a fact that Traci only wanted the Hayden fortune, that had been clear for a long time. Especially since the bitch let it slip one night when she'd downed one too many champagnes.  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
Rory was having one of the worst times of her life, shmoozing up to complete strangers just so her father could brag and say, 'Don't I have the sweetest teenager.' Standing in the far corner, facing a portrait of some long-dead ancestor, she failed to notice the sleek blond sliding up to her until she felt the acrylic nails dig into the flesh of her arm.  
  
Turning suddenly, she found herself looking into blue eyes, cold as ice. She recognized the face as Traci Hancox, the daughter of a prominent LA attorney. She had met her earlier when she was standing with her father. She could tell instantly that the blond wanted to get in good with her dad, Traci had been blatantly flirting with him, fluttering her lashes, pushing out her doctored breasts to the point where they would spill out of her revealing neckline, and such.  
  
Now, with 2 inches of garish pink digging into her skin, Rory looked at the woman again. Traci's mouth was twisted with bitterness, and there was malicious gleam in her ice eyes, then in a hissing voice, she started to speak,  
  
"You listen to me you little Princess, I'm going to get your daddy to marry me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. If you try anything, and I mean anything to keep me away from the Hayden money, I swear, You'll regret it until the day you die...."  
  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking into her apartment, she took off her shoes, jacket, and set her keys down onto the table near the door. Walking into the kitchen, she flicked a switch in her cappuccino maker, and waited while a cup was being filled. Taking the first sip of her specialty coffee, she sighed, walking into her computer room, she moved the sleeping Asia off of her chair.  
  
  
  
Turning on her computer, she waited for it to boot up. She looked up as Asia woke-up, jumped down from the chair that Rory had placed him on, and stretched. Looking back at her computer, she opened a familiar file that she had found on her fathers' computer a year before, and then copied it to disk.  
  
  
  
Lorelai Victoria Gilmore,  
  
Age: 33 (2000)  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Employment: Manager, Independence Inn, Stars Hollow, Conn.  
  
Residing Location: Stars Hollow, Connecticut.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had more information, but Rory was not really interested in all of that. All she needed to know was the name of the town that her mother lived in.  
  
Her Mother.  
  
The mother that she'd never met, who she desperately wanted to know. She wanted to know everything about her, like her favorite colour, favorite food, and if she was the one who Rory had inherited her insane addiction to coffee. She wanted to know who her mothers friends were, and why hey were drawn to her. Did she have an odd personality, like Rory did? Could she chatter a mile a minute, or was she laid back, stay in the shadows kind of woman?  
  
After staring blankly at the screen for what seemed like hours, she looked at the now dozing cat beside her. "Well, Asia. It seems we're going on a road-trip." She picked the cat up, and cradled him, "Stars Hollow, here we come."  
  
  
  
**~*~*(*)*~*~**  
  
  
  
"Jess!" Luke Danes called to his nephew. "Jess!" He repeated, irritated. Looking towards his nephew, he noticed that he had headphones on. He growled, and pulled the cord from the portable CD player that was on the table.  
  
"Hey, I was listening to that!" Jess looked up from the book that he was reading.  
  
"Yea, well now, You'll be down in the diner, Working! Like you were supposed to be doing-" He checked the clock, "47 minutes ago."  
  
"Fine." Jess slowly gets up from where he was reclining on his bed, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He sighed, following Luke downstairs, "Nothing exciting ever happens around here." He grumbled.  
  
Pulling on an apron, he went around and took orders from the regulars.  
  
  
  
"Lukeeeyy!" Lorelai Gilmore breezed into the diner, flopping down on one of the stools at the counter, and grabbing a doughnut. "I need coffeeeeeee!!!"  
  
  
  
Jess smirked, walking over to her, grabbing a coffee bowl, and filling it. "Good morning, Lorelai."  
  
"You are a God, Jess! I didn't even have to argue today! Yay!" After inhaling 3 cups of coffee, Lorelai looked up as Miss Patty strutted into the diner, just as Luke came in from the black-hole that was the supply room.  
  
"Ahhh, Luke, dear..." She purred in what she supposed was a seductive voice.  
  
"What d'you want Patty?" Luke asked in his normal gruff tone.  
  
"Well. Wouldn't you like to know." She purred as she sat down at the table in the corner.  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock, "Eeeek! I'm late!" She stood -up, grabbed another doughnut, and raced from the diner.  
  
Shaking his head, Luke asked Jess, "Did she pay?"  
  
"Does she ever?"  
  
Luke just grunted.  
  
  
  
*~**~***~**~*  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Stars Hollow." Rory read the sign that was beside a giant chicken. "Well, Asia, here we are. I'm going to find my mother. I mean.. I want to find her, right? I've wanted to know her since I was a little girl. But. what if I don't like her? What if she forgot about me? Should I go back, Asia?" She looked over at the cat who was lounging on a pillow on the passenger seat.  
  
"Mrrrrooooww.."  
  
"You're right. I'll keep going. I mean. She could miss me, right? But then why did she never call? Grrrrr. I need coffee." Driving through the small picturesque town she saw a small sign, 'Luke's' under a Hardware sign. "Well, it says 'Diner' on the window, right? It's gotta' have coffee."  
  
After parking her car, putting a leash on the sleeping cats collar and securing it to the steering wheel, she walked into the diner. and everything went silent.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
So, tell me what you think. I need to know!  
  
Or e-mail me at coffeechick87@hotmail.com.  
  
Should I continue to post?  
  
~Jayde 


	2. The Lorelai Bowls, Sparkling Flying Pigs...

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
AN: Wow! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm shocked that so many people had something to say! RoryLeighDugray, I'm timing this about a week later, so she had time to drive cross-country. I have no idea how long it actually would take to get from Hollywood to Stars Hollow, but for the sake of my fic, I just made it a week. And mori, I think Rory generally has the same personality, maybe a little more world weary, but still Rory. I might make it L/L in later chapters, I'm not sure. I made Chris an ass in this so there is little possibility of L/C action. Sorry. And as for the explanation on why Rory isn't with Lorelai. well, you'll find out in chapter 3. If you give me enough feedback, that is! Lol. So, On with the show!  
  
  
  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Lorelai Bowls, Sparkling Flying Pigs, and Confessions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
After parking her car, putting a leash on the sleeping cats collar and securing it to the steering wheel, she walked into the diner. and everything went silent.  
  
  
  
Rory tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and smiled a bit nervously. Chatter broke out again, and she slightly relaxed, walking to the counter, and - unknowingly -- sat down in the stool her mother had occupied just minutes before. A boy who seemed to be around her age walked over to her, behind the counter.  
  
"You're new. They really don't get to see people from the outside world much." He motioned to the people who had just been gawking, and smiled at her.  
  
Surprisingly, she found herself smiling back.  
  
"I'm Jess, Jess Mariano."  
  
"Rory Hayworth." She remembered to use her Grandmothers last name, a name she used most of he time as opposed to Hayden, and it also helped just incase anyone knew about her father from Lorelai.  
  
"Well, Rory, what can I get you?"  
  
"Can I please get the biggest cup of coffee that you have?" She was bordering on begging.  
  
He chuckled. "One Lorelai Bowl coming up."  
  
At her mother's-- and her - name, her head shot-up, and her eyes widened. Composing her face before Jess turned back around, she asked as calmly as she could, "Lorelai Bowl?" He placed the coffee on the counter in front of her and nodded at it. Indeed, it was the size of a small cereal bowl.  
  
"One of the regulars, Lorelai Gilmore, she always complained about the size of the coffee cups, they were always too small. So, Uncle Luke - he owns this place, and between you and me, loves Lorelai - he ordered these special mugs for her, and made her paint them all herself, too. She's a bit odd, not dangerous, but just as she says 'kookie'. And that's why you have sparkling blue flying pigs on your cup. Or as everyone knows it, your 'Lorelai Bowl'." He explained, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
She laughed, "That sounds like something I would do!" So she *had*inherited her love of coffee from her mother.  
  
"So, are you just passing through Stars Hollow?" Jess walked over to her side of the counter, his own coffee cup in hand.  
  
"Ummm.. Well, I'm actually looking to re-locate somewhere. I fell in love with this town the instant I saw it, so." 'Well, that's true enough.' Rory thought. "Do you know if there are any small apartments or anything for rent around here?"  
  
He grinned, " Well, my uncle Luke, he's going to rent out an apartment above the diner. You could talk to him if you're interested."  
  
"Oh, I am." She took a gulp of the coffee and sighed. "This has to be the best coffee that I've ever had."  
  
"Uncle Luke blend it himself a mix of about 5 different roasts, I think." He sipped his coffee and looked at her, taking in her styled past the shoulder dark hair, and her clear blue eyes. "You can't be that far from my age, shouldn't you be in school, not looking for a place to live."  
  
"Well, I'm 17, and I graduated early last year. I'm taking a few years off school so I can do my own thing. And looking for a place, would be considered doing my own thing." She laughed. "What about you? You don't look as if you grew up here. Don't sound like it, either." She referred to his slight New York accent.  
  
"Well, I didn't. I grew-up in New York City. Was shipped out here a year ago in attempts to get me to curb my wild city ways. I'm 18 now, by the way."  
  
There was a crash, then, "JESS!" Luke barked. He walked out of the storeroom, dripping raw eggs everywhere.  
  
"Obviously they were unsuccessful on curbing your wild ways." Rory laughed, as Luke squished over, glaring at Jess.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Luke. Did you want me for something?" Jess kept a straight face, only his eyes hinting at his amusement. Luke glared, then looked at Rory. "Uncle Luke, This is Rory Hayworth, Rory, this is my Uncle Luke."  
  
"Hello. I'd shake your hand, but I have to have a shower." He turned around, but looked back as Rory spoke,  
  
"Luke, one thing, don't use hot water."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She turned a bit red, "I uh, did that to one of my dads' ex's before, and she used hot water to clean it, and. It ended up much like scrambled eggs in her hair - wasn't pretty." She chuckled as he went upstairs, grumbling.  
  
Jess started to laugh, "Did you really do that to one of your dad's exes?"  
  
"Well, she wasn't an Ex at the time, but it pretty much sealed that relationship. I remember her mumbling something like 'devil child' under her breath as she was leaving."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"So, Rory, You'd like to rent the empty apartment above the diner?" Luke questioned 15 minutes later, egg free. "It's $475.00 a month, you have basic heat, power, and water included. It comes furnished, with a TV, couch, table, queen size bed, fridge, stove, microwave, and chairs, things like that."  
  
"It sounds great. I have a cat... That wouldn't be a problem, would it? It's litter trained, so he wouldn't be going outside."  
  
"Umm, no, it's not a problem. Do you have a job?"  
  
"No, I should look for one though, I really don't need the money, but I could use something to keep me busy."  
  
Luke mulled that over, "Well, You could always work in the diner. I'd cut the rent back, and you can have all the free food that you want."  
  
"Perfect." She smiled and shook his hand.  
  
  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~*  
  
  
  
An hour later, Rory was sprawled on her bet absently petting Asia, who was sleeping on her stomach, and talking to herself.  
  
"I'm scared Asia. I mean, she sounds cool. But, she's still my mother, ya' know? I've never even met her, and I know that I got my crazy coffee addiction from her, I mean, my dad never let me touch the stuff, I got it from the cook.  
  
"Should I feel bad about lying why I'm here? I mean, I mostly told the truth; I just edited some facts out, some very large, and important facts. At least I didn't lie about my name. I've been going by Grandmas last name for years; Dad doesn't know I changed it, so he can't trace me by my bank account. And I got grandma to transfer the trust into the Hayworth account."  
  
Rory shook her head, her eyes misting, "I've wanted to know her since I was a little girl, and now that I can actually meet her. I'm petrified. I mean, will she know me? Probably not. She hasn't seen me since I was born, and I don't even know if she saw me then. Maybe she's wanted to see me, and Dad won't let her, I wouldn't put it past him. He stopped Bonnie from seeing me just because her dad went to jail. Asshole. Maybe Lorelai tried to see me."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Jess!" Rory sat up quickly, dislodging Asia, and dumping him onto the bed. How much had he heard?  
  
"You know Lorelai?" Jess walked farther into the room, sitting on the bed beside Rory.  
  
"In a way. Kinda." She picked Asia back up, sitting him on her lap, and stroking him nervously.  
  
"How do you 'kinda' know her?"  
  
"She's ummm. My full name's Lorelai Leigh, I was named after my mother."  
  
"She's your mother?!" Jess's eyes were wide.  
  
"Yea, I've never met her. I guess that she was 16 when I was born, and my dad was 25. I lived with him in LA 'til last year, when I moved out. Before I left I was on my dad computer, and I found a file on her. Before I found the file, all I knew about my mother was that I had her first name, and that she was alive. Anyway, I moved out a week later, and had a copy of the file. A week ago, my dad, Chris, he told me that he was re-marrying. I don't really are about that, it's just that all Traci wants is the Hayden money, well I told Chris that, and he doesn't believe me, which is ok, I should have expected that."  
  
Jess reached over and took her hand in his, smiling slightly she continued, "So, I told them that I was going on a very, very long vacation. When I got to my apartment, I opened the file, and decided that I was coming here, to meet my mother. And now, I'm scared shitless. I mean, what do I do now?! I can actually meet her! I've wanted this since I was old enough to ask why I don't have a mother! Now it's within my grasp, and I'm clueless!"  
  
"Well, I'd take it slow, become her friend first. Then, when you feel the time's right, talk to her about it. You already have the coffee addiction to bind you. And she'll be in the diner a lot. She can't cook, so this is practically her second home. And she never pays, remember that. Luke doesn't mind, so if she leaves money on the counter, it's your tip."  
  
"Is that your subtle way of saying that you guys need help in the diner?" Rory raised an eyebrow, and Jess grinned sheepishly. "I thought so. Just, can you keep all this quiet, please?"  
  
"Of course." He nodded, and stood up, holding a hand out for her. Setting Asia on the bed, she took his hand, and got up as well. Casually draping his arm around her, he grinned, "And I also came to say hello to my new neighbor. I live in the apartment beside you with Luke, It's a bit bigger that this one."  
  
"Well, hello then, neighbor boy." She grinned.  
  
"Ya' know, I think you and Lor are gonna get along pretty good." He said as they went downstairs into the diner. "Pretty good, indeed."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
So? Tell me what you think. Please.  
  
~Jayde 


	3. Freezers, Meetings, and Revelations

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
A/N: Thank-you all sooo much for your fantastic reviews! I love them all! And Jesslover, It will be a happy R/J ending. eventually. I only write/knowingly read, happy ending fics. Keep the reviews comin', I live for them!  
  
PS: And Aleah, all I can say about the squishy words in the posts. Use the 'enter' key a lot. Its' my new best friend. And as for the Chris/ Lorelai thing, I like him, I might write a different fic with them together, but. I love Luke, and Rory and Jess would only be step-cousins, right? Just my POV.  
  
Thanx, Jayde  
  
  
  
  
  
ATTN: Ok, within an hour and a half of me posting, a few people wanted to know if Rory, or Lorelai ran. I re-wrote the last sentence, so it's clear.  
  
  
  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Freezers, Meetings, and Revelations.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"Is that your subtle way of saying that you guys need help in the diner?" Rory raised an eyebrow, and Jess grinned sheepishly. "I thought so. Just, can you keep all this quiet, please?"  
  
"Of course." He nodded, and stood up, holding a hand out for her. Setting Asia on the bed, she took his hand, and got up as well. Casually draping his arm around her, he grinned, "And I also came to say hello to my new neighbor. I live in the apartment beside you with Luke, It's a bit bigger that this one."  
  
"Well, hello then, neighbor boy." She grinned.  
  
"Ya' know, I think you and Lor are gonna get along pretty good." He said as they went downstairs into the diner. "Pretty good, indeed."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"God, kill me now." Rory groaned as she sat down on a stool.  
  
"Have fun, Ror'?" Jess chuckled as he gave a man a to-go coffee.  
  
"Oh, yea, loads. I'll just throw-up all over your shoes to share the excitement." Rory rolled her eyes, and looked at her fresh pair of shoes that she had unearthed after a disastrous incident with a 5-year-old boy, and too much ice cream. "This job is definitely not for the squeamish."  
  
"Well, at least it only hit your shoes, the first night I worked here, some lady was burping a baby. I swear, his puke was like a projectile, flying right for the back of my head." He shook his head as Rory laughed, "I washed my hair about 14 times that night."  
  
"Poor Jess." She wiped a tear that leaked out as she laughed.  
  
"Rory, can you grab more hamburger from the big freezer, please?" Luke stuck his head out from the kitchen. "And try not to fall in this time."  
  
"Well, it was your fault, you're the one who asked me for the chicken hot- dogs. You knew that they were in the back, on the bottom too, I might add." She turned to Jess, mock saluted, rolled her eyes, and grinned. "If I'm not back in 5 minutes, send a search team."  
  
"COFFEE!!!" Jess heard a distinct wail as the door opened. "Jess, I need coffee, I'll worship you forever if you give me coffee." Lorelai trailed off as Jess placed a steaming bowl of coffee in front of her. After the first revitalizing gulp, She turned to Jess, who was studying her with a guarded look. "So, I heard that you have a new worker, and tenant." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
That seemed to bring him out of studying mode, "Hmmm? Oh, right. Rory Hayworth. She's rented out the apartment upstairs, and is working in the diner now. How'd you hear about it?" He started to wipe down the counter.  
  
"Patty came by the inn, apparently she heard it from Taylor. Well, you know how the gossip chain works." She looked around. "So, where is she?"  
  
"Aha!!" A triumphant shout came from the area of the big freezer. Rory walked in, a rather large package in her hands, she looked at Jess and smirked triumphantly, "And I didn't even fall in." She saw Lorelai, and then shot a startled glance at Jess who slightly nodded. "Well, I'll be right back." She walked as calmly as she could into the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me a moment. " Jess put down the rag and followed Rory into the kitchen. She was pressed against the wall, her arms crossed against her stomach protectively.  
  
"Hey," Jess lightly touched her shoulder. "You ok, Ror?"  
  
"Oh, yea. I mean, she's just my mother, right? I should have been more prepared for this. I came here with her in mind, and the first time I see her, I scurry away like a timid mouse." She looked at Jess defiantly, "I'm Not a mouse!"  
  
"No, you're definitely not a mouse. You're brave, you have guts. You have to have them to go across the country to find your mother. Now, I think it's only natural that you're nervous. You've wanted this for a long time, and now that you can actually get it, you're afraid of all the changes that are going to happen, right?" He put his thumb under her chin, and gently pushed her face up so their eyes could meet.  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
He smiled slightly, brushing at a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Well, go out there, and see what happens. No matter what, I'll be there to back you up, ok? She's your mother."  
  
"She's my mother." Rory smiled. "'She is my mother!" She took a deep breath, and walked back into that main diner. Leaving Luke watching and wondering what the two teens were whispering about the whole time.  
  
  
  
Lorelai waited for the teens to reappear, thinking that there was something familiar about the girl. Well, she'd think of it later. She smiled as Rory emerged from the kitchen, Jess behind her. "Hi, I'm Lorelai. You must be Rory. I'll be your best friend as long as you don't deny me coffee. Or doughnuts." She tipped her head, considering her words, then looked down at her coffee bowl. "Speaking of which, I'm running low." She looked at the pot in Jess' hand longingly. He grinned and poured her more.  
  
"So you're the famous Lorelai Gilmore, founder of the Lorelai Bowls, huh?" Rory walked around the counter, and sat a stool away from Lorelai, and motioned Jess for a bowl of coffee. He smiled encouragingly as he poured her a coffee.  
  
"Yes, one of my more brilliant ideas. Not that any of my ideas aren't brilliant, because they all are!" She hastily corrected herself.  
  
"Just like all of mine, I'm never wrong." She grinned at her mother and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm gonna' like this one Lukey!" She yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, we kind of like her too, please, try not to scar her for life." Came Luke's reply. "Anybody want anything to eat before I close the kitchen? Rory, you haven't had anything but coffee you need to eat!"  
  
"Fine, I'll have a... Cheeseburger and fries, does that pass inspection, General?"  
  
"Ohhh. General! Luke has a new nickname! General, make that two! This girls got good taste!"  
  
  
  
As the week wore on, Rory and Lorelai became quite good friends. That Saturday, while in between movies at Lorelai's they got into the subject of families.  
  
"My dad's re-marrying, She's a total manipulating bitch. Not that my father deserves anything better. He's a total ass most of the time, anyway. It's just that all she wants is money, and I don't think anyone should be married just for that. D'you know what I men, Lor?"  
  
"Yea. I was actually supposed to be married to a guy years ago. I'm so glad that I wasn't, well I'm glad in a way."  
  
"What do you men, 'in a way'?"  
  
"Do you want to hear the life story of Lorelai Gilmore II? It's not all pretty, let me warn you."  
  
Covering her excitement, as calmly as she could, Rory answered, "Sure, should I pop some popcorn?"  
  
"Ah, it's not that entertaining.." Lorelai shook her head and began..  
  
"Well, I was born into the Hartford Elite, if you could call it that. High Class snobs, really. My parents, Emily and Richard were always expecting me to be perfect, perfect manners, perfect clothes, never a spot of dirt on me. I was a kid for Gods sake! I was always doing the little things that drive them nuts, usually on purpose. I dated the most outrageous guys, One sticks in my memory, his name was Bernie, and he had straight blond hair. It wouldn't have been that bad, except that it was longer than mine. It was almost to his but. When my mother saw it, God, I think she swooned. I was hilarious.  
  
"When I was 16, I met a guy, he was from the same social circle as my parents, but he was just so handsome, I think I fell in love with him the first time I saw him, of what any 16 year old thinks is love. He was 9 years older than me, just turned 24. Anyway, I thought he felt the same about me. Long story short, we slept together, and I got pregnant." Lorelai stopped talking and glanced at Rory. "I really don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I haven't told anyone before,"  
  
"I'm easy to talk to, I guess." Rory was holding back her tears. "Keep going."  
  
"Yea, You are easy to talk to, I guess that's it. Well, there I was, 16 and pregnant. I told my parents. God, that has to be the stupidest thing I ever did. They practically put me under lock and key, and demanded that I get rid of the child. I couldn't I wanted to keep it - her. Well, I had the baby, and I held her for just a few minutes, I was in love. I loved her so much. I named her Lorelai. I was sitting there in the hospital room thinking that people always name their sons after their fathers, so I decided to name her after myself. My little Lori." Tears were streaming down Lorelai's face, and a few had slipped free of Rory's barriers as well. Rory passed her mother a tissue, and then took one for herself.  
  
"Then what happened?" She prompted.  
  
"A day later, after I woke up from the drugs that I had gotten so I could sleep, I asked for her to be brought in to my room. God, the nurse shook her head and said that Lori was not there. That my parents had come in and taken her away. I called them, and they came in to my room and told me that they had arranged a private adoption for Lori. Apparently when I was drugged I had signed a paper stating that I was giving all responsibility to my parents. I remember signing something, but my doctor just said that it was some last minute insurance forms. God, I can't believe that I was so stupid." She took another handful of tissues, and blotted at her tears, and blew her nose.  
  
"I took my parents to court, but unbeknownst to me they had some sway with the judge. The case was rejected, and I'm not able to try to get it overturned again. Needles to say, I haven't contacted my parents since then. I don't know anything about my child, is that right, Rory?! I don't know if she grew up happy, or if she's even alive now! That can't be right."  
  
Rory pulled her mother to her, as she sobbed onto her shirt. After they both calmed down a bit, Rory took out her purse.  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you." Rory's stomach was twisting with nervousness, as she pulled out a piece of old id with her last name as Hayden on it.  
  
"What d'you mean, Ror?" Lorelai looked at Rory inquiringly.  
  
Rory was silent for a moment, then suddenly said the last thing that Lorelai expected,  
  
"Christopher Hayden." At Lorelai's astonished glance, she hurriedly continued. "He was the father, right?" Lorelai nodded, dumbstruck. Rory pushed the id card at her, thrusting it into her hands. "Look at this."  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Hayden." Lorelai's eyes shot up to Rory's as the pieces fell into place.  
  
"I'm your daughter."  
  
Rory stood, looked forlornly at her mother, and ran.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
So?  
  
Tell me what you think. Don't worry; The Rory and Jess action'll be coming soon. In the next chapter, maybe.  
  
Please reply, Tell me you like it! If you don't, that's ok, truthfully, I don't either. Lol.  
  
~Jayde 


	4. Reflections, Waylays, and Heart to Heart...

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
A/N: Just so you all know, I'm extremely critical of my writing, and I thought that the 3d chapter was rushed, that's what I meant when I said that I didn't like it!  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, I love them all, and please, keep them coming!!  
  
  
  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Reflections, Waylays, and Heart to Hearts.  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
  
  
"I'm your daughter."  
  
And she ran.  
  
  
  
She ran hard and fast all the way to the diner, and up into her apartment. She fell onto the bed, and hugged a pillow to her chest as Jess came rushing through the door, following her after seeing the tortured look on her face as she rushed through the diner seconds before.  
  
"Rory! What Happened?!" Jess rushed into the room, kneeled beside the bed, and took a sobbing Rory into his arms.  
  
"I told her." She managed to whisper through the tears. After they subsided, Jess tried to get more out of her.  
  
"So, you told her, and what happened?"  
  
"I ran." She pulled away, and looked at him piteously. "I just ran. I told her, then, I freaked out. I mean, a Major Freak Out. I panicked, and ran. And I didn't stop until I got here."  
  
"Come here." He opened his arms, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. Kissing her forehead tenderly, he spoke softly to her until she fell into a deep sleep. Looking down at her, he was amazed at how much she had already come to mean to him, even though they had only met a week ago.  
  
Waking her up when she was on the verge of being late, listening to the amusing anecdotes about the Hollywood stars that she knew. He didn't know what he would do if for some reason or another she was no longer there. If he never saw her groggy eyes clear and sparkle when he brought her coffee in the morning to entice her out of bed and into the diner.  
  
But now, there was a distinct possibility that she would go back to California soon. She's met her mother, and they would probably figure their relationship out soon, and either Rory would go back to LA, or she'd move into Lorelai's house. He didn't let himself hope that she would stay in the small apartment above the diner. He wouldn't allow himself be led into the disappointment, and yes, even heartache that he would feel if she left.. When she left.  
  
Sighing softly, and gently maneuvering himself from under her, he stood up and looked down at her face, relaxed in sleep. After bending down and softly brushing her lips with his, he left the room, only to find a distressed Lorelai bounding up the stairs, a distressed expression on her face.  
  
"Whoa, there, Lor, slow down." He put his hands on her shoulders, barely keeping himself upright when she ran right into him. "Lorelai." He grabbed her hand and finally succeeded in stopping her.  
  
"I need to see her, Jess" Her haunted eyes shot to meet his.  
  
"I know, She just fell asleep, she needs it, Lor. She needs to calm down, she's had an emotional day, too." He steered her into his and Luke's apartment, guiding her onto the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai spoke-up.  
  
"She's my kid. She's my daughter. Did you know that?" She looked at Jess across the couch.  
  
"Yea, I did."  
  
"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"She told me the day that you met her. She asked me not to tell anybody, so, I didn't. She's scared Lorelai." He reached over to take one of her hands in his. "She's wanted to know you her whole life, and now. Now that she knows you, I think it's all a little bit more real to her. When she was young, all she knew about you was that she had your last name, and that you weren't dead. She's talked to me during the week, and she once said something about not knowing if you wanted her or not. If you told Chris to take her so you wouldn't have to deal with the problems of having a child-"  
  
"She must know that that's not it at all! She knows now anyway. I told her that before she even told me who she was. My God. I had my daughter with me this whole week and not once did I even recognize her! I always told myself that when I saw her, I'd know it was her right away! And I didn't! I'm a horrible person." She put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
"Lorelai, on some level you knew it was her, that she was special. You bonded with Rory immediately. Personally, I've never seen you befriend someone new that fast! She said herself that she loved the person that you were, and that the past was the past, and what really maters is what happens after the fact. Now, You and I are going down into the Diner, I'll give you al the free coffee and stuff that you want, talk for a few hours, and then later, we'll see Rory. You can have he whole mother/daughter thing that you've wanted to do forever, ok?" He nudged her with a shoulder, then stood-up, extending a hand for her.  
  
"Ok." She glumly took his hand and pulled herself up. "You did say free coffee, right?"  
  
"You know, Lor', Rory is a lot like you, whether you knew each other or not."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"Hey Asia, " Rory leaned off her bed and scooped the cat up ff the floor, cuddling him to her chest. "I told her. I told Lorelai hat she was my mom. I didn't even stay around to get her reaction, I just ran away. As soon as I told her, I had a panic attack. Not the small ones that I get when My dad wants me to go to some function, but one of hose ones that I got when I was kidnapped. God, I hated that. I was only 8 years old, and I still remember it so clearly. Dad blamed me for that. He said it was my fault for making myself such an easy target. No, it wasn't is fault that the gardener that *he* hired tried to kill me. Ass.  
  
"Anyway, I told her, and I ran. I ran right back here, and Jess helped me calm down. God, I don't know what I'd have done without him. So by now, Lorelai is probably having an apoplexy wondering what happened to me, although I'm a bit surprised that she isn't barging in to the apartment right now. Although, now that I think about it, Jess might have waylaid her. I need to talk to her."  
  
Rory rolled over, much to the dismay of Asia, who had been sitting on her stomach, and reached for the phone. Dialing he diner's familiar number, she sighed deeply before Jess answered.  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"Hey Jess,"  
  
"Hey Ror'. You ok?"  
  
"Yea, I will be. I my mom at the diner?"  
  
"Yea, she came in just after you fell asleep. I got her to come down here with the promise of endless free coffee."  
  
"Well you certainly know our weakness."  
  
"So, do you want me to let her come up?"  
  
"Yea, in about 10 minutes, ok? I want to have a quick shower. You come up, too. I need some moral support."  
  
"You won't really need it, ya' know. She's just beating herself up for not knowing you right away."  
  
"Well, either way, I'll feel better with you with m-here, I'll feel better with you here." She hastily corrected herself.  
  
Jess smiled softly at the slip, "Ok, so 10, 15 minutes, and Lor' and I will come up, ok?"  
  
"Yea. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He hung up, and turned to a hovering Lorelai. "Well go up there in 15 minutes, she's gonna' have a shower, and freshen up."  
  
"Ok." Lorelai went back o the counter and stared into her coffee.  
  
"What's wrong with Lorelai?" A still in the dark Luke asked Jess.  
  
"It's long and complicated. And I don't think she wants anyone to hear it." Jess glanced pointedly at Miss Patty, who was the only other person in the diner other than Lorelai.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, then at Patty, who was listening to every word avidly, while sipping the same lemonade she had had for an hour and a half. "Okay Patty, time to go. The diner's closing." He strode up to Patty, and practically pushed her out the door.  
  
He walked over to Lorelai, sat in the stool beside her, while Jess lounged in front of her, on the other side of the counter. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jess and Lorelai exchanging glances.  
  
"Ok, does *everyone* know something hat I don't!?" Luke finally broke the deafening silence.  
  
After trading another look with Jess, Lorelai started to explain. "Well, It all started when I was 16.."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
Rory sat on her bed, dressed -save the towel that was wrapped around her head, and lost in her thoughts. She wasn't aware that at that very moment the story of her conception, and the first few days of her life was being retold just below her. She was oblivious to the world around her, didn't know that at that moment just below her window, Taylor Doose was arguing with Babette about her extensive lawn gnomes, or that one of the Miller brood jumped off he roof to show his brothers hat he really could fly, yet again, only to fracture his ankle.  
  
The one think that she did know - the only thing that she knew, was that her life would change, and already had, since the second that the words 'I'm your daughter' had passed her lips. She knew that in that moment, the whole structure of her life had shifted. Her mother knew who she was, She knew who her mother was. And her mother should have been there 12 minutes ago.  
  
She grabbed the phone, hovered over the redial button, and then put it back down. Rory stood up went into the washroom, and quickly pulled her still-damp hair into a ponytail. Walking out of he apartment, and down the stairs into the diner, she stopped when she heard her mothers' teary voice.  
  
"She wasn't there. My mother told me that she'd arranged an adoption, and that she was already gone. Actually she gave Rory to Christopher. The goddamn asshole. He knew! He had to have known! And he kept Rory from me! He kept her from me. I never knew her, I didn't get to see her grow up, I didn't get to do her hair for school pictures. And I never got to help her when she had bad dreams.."  
  
"Neither did he." Rory walked out from the stairs, and towards her mother, tears in her eyes. "That was the nanny's job. When she bothered to do it. Now Chris! My esteemed father hardly knew I existed. Until I was a teenager, that is. Then he'd parade me around, showing me off, spewing a shit-filled story about how my mother tragically died in childbirth before the engagement was announced." Rory laughed. "Hell, to him, you had died. This town is probably the equivalent to hell in his mind."  
  
She went around he counter and dug out the Sparkly Blue Flying Pigs Bowl, her personal favorite, and filled it with coffee before she sat at the table that Lorelai, Luke, and Jess had moved to before she came down.  
  
They sat there in silence, just drinking coffee - water, in Luke's case - until Lorelai spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I swore to myself when I had you that I'd make sure that you never grew up like that. I grew up like that for years and I hated it. I'm so sorry that you went through all of that." Lorelai's eyes misted with tears, looking at her daughter in sorrow.  
  
"It's not your fault Lorelai. You know that. It's my father's fault, and your parents fault, but not yours." Rory reached beside her and clasped Lorelai's hand. "I'm so thankful to know that you wanted me, just to know that you didn't hate me is an amazing feeling. But now hearing what you went through as well, it just makes me love you more. You're my mother, and you wanted to be my mother."  
  
Lorelai engulfed her daughter in a hug that was 17 years in the making, both crying openly. "I love you so much, Rory. I love you so, so much."  
  
"I love you, too. Mom. I love you too."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
So?  
  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
Review, or email me at coffeechick87@hotmail.com,  
  
I need to know what you think.  
  
~Jayde 


	5. Changes, Talks, and an Unexpected Surpri...

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank-you all for the reviews! ballerinagrl, Literati means Rory and Jess fanfiction, and AU means alternate universe. In the case of this fic, Rory grew up in LA, never knowing Lorelai. Thanks again,  
  
Jayde  
  
  
  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Changes, Talks, and an Unexpected Surprise  
  
  
  
"You do know that you didn't have to do that, don't you Rory?" Lorelai looked at her daughter who was driving the BMW towards Stars Hollow. It had been 3 weeks since the scene in the diner, and Lorelai and Rory were getting closer every day.  
  
They were just returning from a small trip to Hartford where Rory had legally changed her last name. She had put the papers in 2 weeks ago, so they had just picked-up Rory's new id.  
  
"I know, Mom."  
  
" I mean, Id' still love you if your last name was Wilmongirf!" Rory took her eyes long enough to give Lorelai an amused glance.  
  
"I know that too, Mom. Wait a sec, Wilmongirf?!"  
  
"What? It was the first name that popped into my head?!"  
  
"And the scary thing is that I don't find that odd at all." Rory shook her head. "Ok, when we get back do you want me to drop you off an the Inn, your place? Or do you want to come to the Diner with me, my shift starts in an hour and a half."  
  
"Ohhh.. Luke's! I really need Luke..s coffee." Lorelai elongated the name after she realized what she almost said.  
  
Rory grinned. "Speaking of Luke, what's going on with you two?"  
  
Lorelai paused and then mumbled something that suspiciously like 'Evil Child', before answering. sort of. "Well, I can ask you the same about you and Jess. What's going on with you two?"  
  
"I'll answer you after you answer me."  
  
Grrrr. Lorelai really wanted to know what was up between Rory and Jess, but did she really want to know that bad?? Duh, of course! "I think I love him." Lorelai blurted much to the surprise of Rory.  
  
"What?!" Rory shook her head, attempting to clear it, the pulled over to the side of the road, cut the engine, unbuckled her seat-belt, and faced her mother. "Ok, you need to tell me everything. Now."  
  
"Well. I've known him for years. And most of that time he's been the giver of life-"  
  
"Coffee." Rory interrupted.  
  
"Of course, Anyway. I guess I've just sorta' falleninlovewithhim." Lorelai sped up he last little bit, as if she thought that she wouldn't have followed through with finishing the sentence if she didn't.  
  
"Awwww..." Rory gently teased.  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "So, what's up with you and Jess?" She sat forward eagerly.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well. It's complicated. I've only known him a little over a month."  
  
"But.?" Lorelai prompted.  
  
"But.. I feel so much for him. I think I might be. falling in love with him." Rory looked at her mother miserably.  
  
"Oh, hunny, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's just that. My life is so screwed up right now. I mean, I just met my mother; I'm estranged from my father, I'm just getting up the courage to confront my maternal Grandparents. I could go on." Rory sighed and looked at her hands.  
  
"Oh, Rory."Lorelai took Rory's clenched hands in hers. "Wouldn't it help if you were together for that? He could help you with my parents and with Chris. Two's always better than one, as they say."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"'Who', what?" Lorelai tilted her head inquisitively.  
  
"Who says that?"  
  
"Says what?"  
  
"That 'two is always better than one'?"  
  
"You know. Everyone!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Sure. 'Everyone'." Rory sat back down in her seat, buckled up, and started the car.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai frowned. "You never answered me, Missy! Wouldn't all that be better if you're with him?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer you. I'm going to think about it, then act on my decision, then talk to you about it."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory, can I take your order?" Rory asked another customer.  
  
"Yes, I'll have a vegetarian omelet, and a glass of tomato juice." The bald man said shortly.  
  
"White, Whole Wheat, or Rye toast?"  
  
"Rye." He turned back to the folder he was reading out-of.  
  
Rory hid her grimace if distaste with a manufactured smile. "Of course." She took the menu from the table, and went back into the kitchen. "Luke, You'll like this one. A Vomelit, with rye toast. God, how people eat stuff like that beats me."  
  
"We're smart and don't have a death wish." He grumbled.  
  
"Yea, yea." She smiled and poured the tomato juice. "Tell me that when me and mom live loner than anyone in the world."  
  
"Right, Lorelai couldn't die, she couldn't stay still long enough to do anything but drink coffee."  
  
"COFFEE!!!" They could probably hear Lorelai's wail in Hartford.  
  
"Speak of the Devil." Luke said as Jess came into the kitchen.  
  
"And the Devil appears." Jess drawled as he got a bowl of coffee.  
  
"Actually, Jessie, we were talking about my mother."  
  
"Ahhhh. The Coffee Fiend, who, by the way, will cause me bodily harm if I don't get this coffee to her Pronto." He smiled at Rory and left to the chanting of 'Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee.' from Lorelai.  
  
"Luke, can you pass me a celery stick?" Rory asked.  
  
Luke grunted what Rory assumed as an affirmative because a second later he handed one to her, which she promptly plopped into the tomato juice. "Thanks!"  
  
  
  
15 minutes later she sat heavily beside her mother at a table in the corner. "Can I die?"  
  
"Nope. I need you alive so I can drink excess amounts of coffee with you." Lorelai sipped leisurely at the heavenly brew in her cup.  
  
Rory banged her head on the table. "Coffee." She lifted her head up and threw a pathetic look at Jess, who was behind the counter? "Jee-eess.." She sing-songed.  
  
"Ro-ry.." He mimicked. Shaking his head at the look on her face, he grabbed a LB (Lorelai Bowl), and a pot of coffee, walked over, and sat them in front of her.  
  
Suddenly re-energized, she jumped up, grabbed him, and kissed him square on the lips. A second later, realizing what she was doing - and where, she hurriedly pulled back, blushing. "Well. Thanks for the coffee."  
  
"Any time." He walked away, dazed.  
  
Rory plopped back down in her seat and buried her head in her hands. "Tell me I didn't just kiss Jess."  
  
"You didn't just kiss Jess."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
  
  
The bald stranger sitting at the table beside them closed his folder, and stood. As he was walking out of the door, he said softly to himself, "Lorelai Leigh Hayden, I found you."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Sorry it's so short, I've been at my brothers house for 5 days. I still am.  
  
So, did you like it? I'll have more soon, hopefully Wednesday.  
  
So, what did you all think of GG tonight? I found it highly amusing when Chicago Bag Boy said that Stars Hollow was 'His Town', Damn Narco.  
  
Anywho, tell me what you thought. I love the ending to the chapter, don't you? **Evil Laugh**  
  
E-mail me at coffeechick87@hotmail.com!  
  
Thanx 4 readin'!  
  
~Jayde 


	6. The Conversation

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own It all!! Which is probably why I live in a room with padded walls.. there nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
A/N: Jayde Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"I think you guys covered that already!" Lorelai called from the other side of Rory's apartment door, where she and Luke were listening avidly.  
  
"Go away, Mom!!" Rory shook her head and got up from where she was nervously perched on the edge of a table, and then started to pace.  
  
Jess, sitting on a chair in front of her chuckled, then promptly shut-up when Rory shot him a dark look. After a few minutes of pacing, Rory spoke,  
  
"I kissed you."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Rory turned to face him. "I kissed you, and. You kissed me back?"  
  
He quirked and an eyebrow, "I did. Sorta'."  
  
"How the hell could you 'Sorta', kiss me back?!" She took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.  
  
"Well, really there wasn't enough time to actually kiss you back, but I would have if the kiss had been longer."  
  
"Oh. So. you would have kissed me back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You're the one who kissed me." Jess neatly sidestepped the question.  
  
"Uh. Well. You. Coffee." Rory inhaled another deep breath, and quickly let it out. "I. It just... It felt right."  
  
"But *why* did it feel right, Ror?! Why?!"  
  
"Why?! Do you really want me to tell you why?!" She burst out.  
  
"Yes! I really do want to know why!"  
  
"Because I fell for you!!" She sat down heavily on her couch, and put her head in her hands. "Oh, God."  
  
Jess was just sitting there, shock evident on his face. The girl that he had fallen for almost since the day that they met, fell for him?! Since the day that he met Rory he was just thankful to have her as a friend. But he never thought that she fell for him, too. Well, He hoped the she did, but he never really thought that it would ever happen.  
  
HE was a troubled kid from the wrong side of the tracks, with a chip on his home state. He'd been sent to his Uncle's because his own mother couldn't handle him anymore, and practically the only reason that he was staying out of trouble was that there wasn't really a lot of opportunities to get into shit around a small town like Stars Hollow. The most that he could do , really, was small pranks that only got Taylor worked up.. Although he wasn't even punished fro that, Luke actually liked it when Taylor's face turns the colour of a pomegranate and you could almost see steam rise from his ears.  
  
But SHE. She was Rory. Perfection. Well. As close to perfect as a person could get. She had had the best education that a 17 - soon to be 18 year old - could have. She'd graduated almost 2 years early from a private school where there was absolutely no grading curve, just a straight line right at the top, she had been accepted to all of the Top Schools for her Higher Education, including Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Vassar, and Duke.  
  
Granted, her family life wasn't that great, but it was improving. She and Lorelai were getting closer and closer. She had legally changed her name to Gilmore. She hadn't had any contact with her father since she left California, which was most likely, a good thing.  
  
And. She had fallen for him. How the Hell had that happened?  
  
"You know what? I'm just gonna' take a walk or something, since you obviously aren't going to say anything." Rory's voice broke through his shock. He shook his head to clear it as she stood.  
  
"Rory, wait!" Jess stood, starting to walk toward her.  
  
"Why?!" She whirled around to face him, "So you can let me down gently?! I'm embarrassed enough right now, thanks. I don't need to add that to the pile, too."  
  
"No!" He couldn't believe that she thought he didn't feel the same. that he was just trying to be nice about saying, 'thanks, but no thanks', when he was trying to do the exact opposite. He reached over to grab her hand and pulled her towards the couch before she could fully react to what he was doing. He sat beside her and took her hands in his, lifting her chin with a finger when she stared at their entwined fingers.  
  
"Rory, you couldn't be more wrong." Her eyes shot to meet his from where she was staring at his chin.  
  
"What. what d'you mean?" Jess could clearly read the doubt, and the hope that was warring in Rory's eyes.  
  
"I mean... I'm not trying to let you down; I'm trying to do the exact opposite, actually." He paused when she shakily drew in a breath, then he drew in his own. "I fell in love with you. I don't know when. it probably started the first time I saw you, when you walked into the diner. I remember the expression on your face when everyone went silent, deer in the headlights. I think I started to fall then." He smiled slightly when he saw a tear track down her left cheek, then wiped in away with his thumb.  
  
"Jess.." She whispered. "Really?. I mean. I have a very screwed up life, you know that. And as much as I love you.. I can't give you any guarantees. Chris could probably force me to leave, I could be kidnapped again." She shut her eyes when she realized what she'd just disclosed.  
  
"Wait, wait.. Again?!" Jess's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Yea.. well.. I was sorta' kidnapped by the gardener when I was eight."  
  
"Oh. The gardener. Well, you're fine, obviously. Thank God." He pulled her into a fierce hug, and spoke into her hair. "I can't give you guarantees, either. I mean, I could be hit by a car tomorrow, we never know what will happen, no-one ever does." He pulled away, and brushed some hair away from he face. "So, do you want to take a chance on this, on us? I do."  
  
She smiled shakily and nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes. I really want to take the chance on us." She tilted her head up, and pulled his face towards her own. His lips met hers with a fierce intent. A instant later they were broken apart when they heard a squeak from the outside of Rory's door. With a laugh, she pulled away.  
  
They could hear Luke shush Lorelai, and Lorelai's giggle.  
  
Rory shook her head, "You can come in you two." She called.  
  
Lorelai rushed in, Luke close behind. "Soooo. What's up?"  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow, and asked, "So, you weren't listening at the keyhole for the last 15 minutes?"  
  
"Me?! Us?! Now, would we do that?" Lorelai tried to put on an innocent expression, and failed miserably. "Ok, fine we did. But, I still need confirmation. You two together now?"  
  
Jess looked a Rory, Rory looked at Jess, and they simultaneously said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Okay everyone; I'm sorry that this is so short.  
  
I'm currently having family problems, and I will be moving into my brothers for some time, maybe a month or 2 at most, who knows? He doesn't have the Internet, but I will be writing, and trying to update when I can get to a computer with the net.  
  
I'm sorry to disappoint people, but I will try to give you some updates. I'm leaving today, so this will probably be your last update for quite a while.  
  
Again, I'm sorry.  
  
Anyway, on a lighter note. What did you think?  
  
Please review and tell me, or e-mail me at coffeechick87@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanx,  
  
Jayde 


	7. The Elders

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own It all!! Which is probably why I live in a room with padded walls... they're nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, some of you might be wondering about the time-line, well the season line, actually. This chapter is set around a month after the last update in the middle of the month of May. And please, ignore the movies in the theaters, I'm just throwing movies in there, I really don't care about when they were really in the theaters, thanx.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews, I love them all! And someone was wondering how Chapter 6 was related to Ch 5, Ch 6 was the conversation that Rory and Jess had about the kiss that Rory gave him in chapter 5. I pretty much used it as a way to get them together quickly.  
  
Jayde Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 7: The Elders  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, you two, get a damn room!" Luke yelled from the kitchen to the currently deserted - save the two teenagers who were devouring each other on the counter -- diner.  
  
Rory pulled away from Jess, flushed. "But then you'd dock our pay." She shook her head solemnly, her eyes twinkling. "If you said you'd still pay us if we got a room." She trailed off hopefully as Jess's hand snaked under her shirt.  
  
Luke stuck his head out to look at the couple. Rory was perched on the counter with Jess standing between her legs. One of her hands was stroking his nephew's chest; the other was resting on his shoulder. Jess's hands were splayed on Rory's abdomen, under her shirt, bordering on indecent. Luke shook his head. "I won't pay you Unless you get a room. Now go play upstairs unless you want to end up on the dessert menu."  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow. "Getting a little kinky there, aren't you Luke?"  
  
He flushed. "I meant you two. and menu. groping." Luke shook his head helplessly. "You two get your butts up there before I advertise for tickets to the next show you guys put on." He watched as the blissfully in-love couple ran up the stairs, then grabbed a rag and disinfectant. "People actually eat on this counter, y'know." He grumbled into the silent diner.  
  
"Lukey! I need my coffee!" Lorelai burst through the diner door, the bell ringing merrily behind her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww. Come on. Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" She pouted.  
  
"No.  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No.  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Let me think.. No."  
  
"I'll start singing!" Lorelai jumped up, and started to dance around the diner while 'singing' a song that only lyric was 'COFFEE'!!  
  
  
  
The diner phone rang, Luke walked over and answered it, ignoring Lorelai. "Luke's"  
  
"Luke, give my Mother Coffee." Rory stated flatly before bursting into giggles, he heard a loud crash, and then Jess came on the line.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Rory, uh, dropped the phone. Anyway, give Lor the coffee, we can hear her up here, and frankly I don't particularly like the sound of my girlfriends mother in my ears when we're... well..." Luke heard Rory's squeal, then the click, and then the dial tone.  
  
"Huh." He looked at the phone and hung-up, shaking his head. He turned around to find a grinning Lorelai, coffee pot in hand, in the process of refilling her bowl. "Grrrr." He growled and went into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"I'm soooo bored." Rory groaned.  
  
She was stretched out out on her bed, her head half off, and her hair dangling on the floor. The solitary fan was blowing across her body from beside her, and she was watching as Asia attempted to stop the whirring plastic blades with his paws. She was desperately waiting for the clock to read 6 o'clock, which was when Jess got off work. She had been banished from the diner 2 ½ hours ago because, apparently, she was too distracting. Really, was it Rory's fault that one of the customers' orders went cold because Jess was in the storage room with her and didn't hear Luke ring the bell. 8 times? Ok, so she might have been a bit of a distraction. but just a little one.  
  
"Knock, knock." Jess said and opened the door to Rory's bedroom. Rory quickly sat-up and looked at the clock, 5:23. "Luke let me off early, the only people there are Lorelai and Kirk, who is moping because his mom took away his scooter." He grinned as her pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Rory asked once it was becoming imperative that they breathe.  
  
"Yes, I do believe I heard that today from you."  
  
"It better have been from me." She grinned.  
  
"I love you too." He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her nose. "So, what are our plans for tonight?" Jess asked, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Hmmmm.. I was thinking we could grab a quick bite here, then go to Hartford and catch a movie around 7. That sound good with you?" She looked up at him from within his arms.  
  
"Sounds perfect." He reluctantly let her go and started towards the door, "I'm gonna' tell Luke to start cooking, then I'll have a quick shower, do you want the usual?"  
  
"Nah, I'll have a Hawaiian Burger instead of a cheeseburger, the rest the same, though. Oh, I'll have an Iced Mocha instead of a hot coffee, I love Luke for finally ordering that machine, don't you, Jess?" She grinned.  
  
"The only reason that he did end up ordering the damn thing was because you threatened to quit if he didn't." He chuckled.  
  
"Well, it wasn't only me, Mom said she'd never come to the Diner again if he didn't order it, too!" Rory laughed as she opened her closet and pulled out a long black denim skirt, and a ¾ pale blue top, she held them up to her body and turned to Jess.  
  
"And we all know that Lorelai couldn't stay away from Luke's coffee for long." He looked over the outfit and nodded approvingly.  
  
"She could if I gave her the special blend." She grinned triumphantly.  
  
"No-one knows his mix, not even me."  
  
"I spied." He could hear her laughing as he went down the stairs to the Diner.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I let you drag me to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, again! How many times have we seen that movie now?" Jess groaned as he and Rory walked out of the theater.  
  
"Only 3, I saw Lord of the Rings 7 times in the theater, 3 isn't that bad." Rory defended her current favorite movie.  
  
"Ok, this time, I'll admit defeat, 3 isn't that bad compared to 7. One question though, How the hell did you sit through Lord of the Rings *7 Times*?!"  
  
"Very easily, I sat down with a refillable bucket of popcorn, and a gigantic cup of a certain caffinated cola, and looked up at the big screen in front of me. All very simple, really." Rory patted his hand in mock sympathy, "It was pretty much what we just did, can you remember that? Keep that memory for safe keeping until next time." Rory took out her keys, and pressed the automatic unlock.  
  
Jess just shook his head as he walked over to the passenger side door of her car. "So, anything interesting happening in the near future?" He tried to change the subject before she started to rant.  
  
Rory stilled in the act of getting into her car. She took a visible deep breath, "Yes, actually." She got the rest of the way in, closed her door, and nervously did up her seat belt. Jess reached over, and clasped her clenched fist, she refused to turn and meet his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Rory?" He was automatically thinking the worst, that she had been in contact with her father and was leaving Stars Hollow, that She was going to move out of the apartment above the diner and move in with Lorelai, that she had found---  
  
"I'm going to see my grandparents this week." Rory interrupted the flow of thoughts whirring inside his head.  
  
Now that was a shock, "What?! Lorelai's parents, the ones that took you from Lorelai and gave you to Chris?!"  
  
"Yea. Of course, they don't know it yet. I think I'm just going to casually drop by one day with mom, and do the full frontal assault thing. I just don't know what to expect from them. I mean, all I've heard about them makes them sound cold, unfeeling and callus. But, they're people too, ya' know what I mean, Jess?" Rory looked at him, her face utterly miserable.  
  
"Rory, some people are just like that. They don't care about anyone but themselves, or they just don't care at all."  
  
Shaking her head, Rory replied, "I just can't imagine anyone being that heartless." She looked at their entwined fingers, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I think you can. From what you've told me of your father, that's exactly how he is." Jess tenderly turned her face so she had no choice but to look at him, a single tear trailed down her cheek and he gently brushed it away with his thumb.  
  
The words, 'That's exactly how he is' ran through her head, and as much as she hated it, she couldn't disagree.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Rory chanted to herself as she and her mother parked in the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion in Hartford a few days later.  
  
"Yes, We can do this." Lorelai caught her daughters' eye, and they nodded at each other, then got out of the car. They walked up to the door, and Rory rang the bell.  
  
Lorelai looked at the empty coffee cup in her hands, "I'll put this around the corner, be right back." "Kay."  
  
Just then the door opened to reveal a statuesque woman in her fifties. Her hair was expertly coiffed, and she looked don her nose at Rory. "I do not require anything that you are selling, and please never come here again." With that, Emily Gilmore shut the large oak door in the face of her granddaughter, just as Lorelai rounded the corner.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"That was my grandmother."  
  
"Yep, that's her."  
  
"How charming." Rory replied flatly.  
  
"Isn't she? Now, lets try this again." Lorelai leaned forward, and pushed the bell repeatedly.  
  
They could hear some undistinguishable mumbling through the door then it swung open again. "I told you to go away!" Emily screeched before she saw Lorelai, the she clutched her chest in surprise. "Lorelai," She gasped then looked at Rory again, her mouth twisted in disgust. She made a visible effort to control herself, then her mouth formed what they supposed was her attempt at a smile. "Come in, come in." She opened the door, turned and walked into the parlor, then yelled, "Richard, we have visitors, it's our daughter and ---" She broke off, and swallowed thickly. "Our Granddaughter." She finished.  
  
A few seconds later, a man in a tweed suit and a rather ostentatious bow tie entered the room, and frowned at the sight of the two younger generations of Gilmore's. "Lorelai." He nodded stiffly at his daughter, then studied Rory carefully, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Richard." Lorelai returned his greeting coldly.  
  
"Well. Would anyone like a drink?"  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"Oh Jess, it was so awful, they were so cold. They did al of the formal pleasantries. 'Please, sit down. Would you like a drink?'" Rory mocked her grandparents later that day from the comfort of Jess's arms. "Mom and I bulldozed right through that load of shit. We said what we went there to say, and I upended Emily's glass of Perrier on her when she said that all Mom was was a worthless whore. I was this far from slapping her." Rory held her fingers millimeters apart. "The only reason I didn't is because she would have sued me, Heartless Bitch."  
  
Jess smiled and let Rory continue, he knew that she had to get all of it out,  
  
"So while they were telling us whatever they said, I can't remember, I really wasn't paying any attention, I looked around their place. It's sterile! I looks like no one had touched a thing since the 40's! Not one homey touch. Expertly decorated, and even the little porcelain figurines are perfect! And Emily! God, she looks like a mannequin, Emotionless face, unless she's scowling, and not one hair out of place! I'd love to know the amount of hairspray she uses, It'd probably last me a year, if not more!" Rory stopped talking for a minute, tears in her eyes.  
  
"It reminded me so much of where I used to live, when I was with my father. I used to stand so still I doubt anyone saw me because I was so afraid that I'd ruin something, and if I did mess something up, my nanny would lock me in the tiny closet in her room for hours at a time. Once she put me in there after lunch one day, and didn't let me out 'til after breakfast the next morning. I could picture Mom going through that when she was a 5, too, and it made me so angry. No one deserves to be treated like that, no one." Her voice broke on a sob, and Jess held her tighter, and kissed her head.  
  
"No, no one should be treated like that. And I'll make sure that no one ever treats you like that ever, Ever again." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~*  
  
***** That Evening*****  
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Rory. May I take your order?" Rory asked another patron in the diner.  
  
The man looked up. He was wearing and expensive designer suit, and had stylishly cut dirty blond hair, he smiled at her and showed off a set of perfect white teeth.  
  
"Are you Miss Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Gilmore?" He asked in a smooth as velvet voice.  
  
"Um. Yes. Who are you?" Rory was looking at him carefully now, there was something familiar about him.  
  
"I'm Bradley Shipley, your fiancé."  
  
  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~*  
  
  
  
I know, you all hate me for the ending of this chapter, right? All will turn out well, eventually.  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I don't have the net. I'll try to update sooner.  
  
Thanx 4 readin!  
  
Jayde 


	8. The Shock

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own It all!! Which is probably why I live in a room with padded walls... they're nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat. Oh, and a few original characters.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm evil, I know. lol. I added Bradley's Middle name to his intro, there were to many 'ey' sounds. I thank everybody who replied to that last chapter, because of you I had a shit-eating grin all day, and I was stimulated into writing faster. So, read on, and tell me what you think, I'll love you forever!  
  
  
  
~Jayde  
  
  
  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 8: The Shock  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Bradley David Shipley, your fiancé."  
  
"Fiancé?!" Rory squeaked. The other words that were racing through her head seemed to be caught in her throat.  
  
"Yes, your father."  
  
He continued to speak, but she couldn't hear anything over the roaring in her ears. She couldn't breathe, she needed air. Rory blindly turned and, as calmly as she could manage, walked out the diner door and to the Gazebo in the town square.  
  
She didn't notice the footsteps coming toward her, or feel the body sitting next to her until she heard a voice.  
  
"Are you okay, Rory?"  
  
She shot a look at the person beside her, then took a deep breath, "Yea, Luke, I'm fine... Actually, do you think I could have the rest of today off? Something came up." She resumed staring at the wood, and nervously tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sure." Luke paused, "Does it have anything to do with the guy in there? The one you were taking an order from when you left?" He hadn't liked the look of the guy when he came in, and would gladly kick him out if he was bugging Rory.  
  
She paused a little too long, "Uh, him? N-no, he has nothing to do with it. It's just that I remembered something very important that I have to do." She looked up at him and smiled nervously.  
  
"Do you want me to get rid of him, anyway?" Luke pressed. Knowing Rory like he did, he knew that the guy in the diner had something to do with her harried state.  
  
"If you want." She slightly smiled, and some of the tension in her shoulders eased.  
  
"I will. How 'bout you go up to your apartment the back way, I'll send Jess up when he gets back from the suppliers."  
  
"Ok," Rory stood up, and looked at Luke, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
*Ring*  
  
..............  
  
*Ring*  
  
..............  
  
*Ri---  
  
"Hayden Associates, this is Helen, how may I help you?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "May I have the direct line to Christopher Hayden, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, there is no direct line--"  
  
"Press 381, hold, then hang up." Rory interrupted, impatiently. The secretary had no choice but to comply, very few people knew of the direct line, and even fewer knew the code to it.  
  
"One moment, Please."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she was put on hold, and the insufferable elevator music blared into her ear.  
  
"Christopher Hayden." Rory's fathers' voice rang in her ear, and Rory tried to calm herself down. "Christopher Hayden." He repeated impatiently.  
  
"I have a fiancé?!" Rory couldn't say more through the tightness in her throat.  
  
"Ah, Rory. I take it Bradley found you." She could practically see his smug face on he other end of the phone line.  
  
"Yes, Christopher, your little disgusting clone found me. You do know that you can't force me into marrying him, right?"  
  
"Ahh, that's where you are wrong. I've had the contract with the Shipley's since you were 2. And trust me, there are absolutely no loopholes."  
  
"I'll be 18 in a few weeks, I can contest it."  
  
"Ah, yes. Legal age." Christopher scoffed. "According to the contract, you will wed Bradley Shipley in exactly a week and a half, while you are still 17. When it was drawn up I made certain that you couldn't contest it. So, legally, you can't."  
  
"I'm not marrying that... That Scumbag! I'll marry for love, not for any othe---"  
  
"You will marry him, if I have to come to that hell hole of a town that you live in, and drag you back to California myself." He interrupted her. "I will not let you risk an alliance with Shipley Engineering just because you have the silly notion in your head that there is something as superficial as love in this world."  
  
"You can't force my hand in this Chris. I can take you to court, no matter how airtight your lawyer drew up that contract. And I will. You have absolutely no clue how much power I hold."  
  
Rory hung-up, and drew in a shuddering breath. She exhaled loudly, and dialed the phone again, switching to the portable headset.  
  
**Ring**  
  
.............  
  
**Ring**  
  
.......  
  
"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"Hey, Hun. What's up?"  
  
"Do you have a Bradley D. Shipley staying at the Inn, Mom?"  
  
"Umm... Let me check." Rory could hear Lorelai tapping at the computer before she came back on the line. "Yea, he checked in a few hours ago. Are you okay, Babe? You sound odd."  
  
"I'm okay. It's just that Chris is up to his old tricks again. "Rory walked up to her favorite chair and wearily curled up in its' soft cushions.  
  
"Chris? Your father, Chris?!" Lorelai was heading toward full panic mode, Rory could hear it in her voice.  
  
"Yes. Stay calm, Mom."  
  
"Stay calm?! What did he do?"  
  
"Well..." Rory hesitated.  
  
"Well what?! Tell me, Rory!" Her mother demanded.  
  
"He.. Well, he..." Rory paused, trying to think of how to say it. "I'm engaged."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Rory spun her head around, during her conversation with Lorelai, Jess had come into the apartment unnoticed, apparently, just in time to hear that last tidbit of information.  
  
"Mom, I really gotta' go." She hurriedly pressed the off button on the headset, and pulled it off. "Come here, Jess." She shifted on the seat as he walked over to it, then, when he was within reach; she pulled him down with her. When he was silent, she grimaced.  
  
"Well." Rory started.  
  
"'Well.'? Well, what, Ror?" Jess faced her, a look of anguish on his face. He had thought that his heart had literally stopped beating when he walked in to Rory saying that she was engaged. He knew it definitely wasn't to him.  
  
"Well," She took a deep breath. "It seems that. My father he. He signed a contract when I was little stating that I'd marry the son of the owner of a well-known engineering company in LA. I just found that out today, when my..." Rory paused and laughed shortly, "My fiancé introduced himself to me in the diner earlier."  
  
"It's not legal, is it? I mean, you have to be consenting to marry a guy. Right?!" Jess said, relieved. Not that he thought She would mislead him like that, he knew that she wouldn't.  
  
"It could be legal. I mean, Chris had it drawn up by his lawyer. Legal, probably, but not ethical. I could take him to court because of it, delay it. God, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I need to see that contract."  
  
Jess tried to think rationally. "Do you think that your---" He stopped. He couldn't say fiancé, "What's his name?"  
  
"Bradley." She shook her head, disgusted. "Bradley David Shipley."  
  
"Do you think Bradley has a copy of it with him?" Jess finished.  
  
Rory frowned, "I guess. He should, shouldn't he?"  
  
"If you demanded proof, he could have showed it to you. So, yea, he probably has a copy of it with him. Why didn't you ask for proof, anyway?"  
  
"He said something about my father. Obviously, everything fell into place. It's something that he would do."  
  
"Well, let's go to the Inn- he is there, right?" Rory nodded, "Let's go there and get a copy of the contract, then we can go see Mr. Stephens, he's the most experienced lawyer in Stars Hollow. Sound okay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, There seems to be absolutely nothing that can break the contract." Herald Stephens looked up from the marriage contract that he had just finished analyzing and at the three people sitting anxiously on the other side of his desk.  
  
"So what you're saying, is that in a week, my daughter has to marry a guy that she just met today!? That she doesn't want to marry?!" Lorelai bust out angrily.  
  
Rory just hung her head, tears forming in her eyes, and clutched Jess's hand tighter.  
  
Mr. Stephens looked at the scene in front of him, thinking. "I can go over it more thoroughly tonight, I might be able to find something. I can't promise anything, but, I'll try."  
  
Lorelai Rory and Jess stood up, "Thank you for your time Mr. Stephens." Rory said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Your Welcome, Young Lady. I just hope that I can help."  
  
"Me, too. Me, too." She took Jess's hand again, and walked out of the Stars Hollow Law Offices behind her mother.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
"God, Jess, I don't know what'll happen if I can't get out of this contract. I'll going to be forced to move back to LA, and live in a sterile mansion, and be utterly miserable the rest of my life. I'll never see you again." She sobbed onto his shoulder. They were curled up on Rory's bed that night.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. "We'll think of something Rory. I promise." He only hoped that he wasn't lying.  
  
  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
  
  
The next morning, as Rory walked into her bedroom after having a shower, she saw Jess hanging up the telephone. "Who was that?" She asked while towel-drying her chocolate tresses.  
  
Jess turned towards her, an odd expression on his face. "That was Mr. Stephens. He found a loophole."  
  
Rory grinned, "Really?! What is it?!"  
  
"Well." Jess took a deep breath. "It turns out that the whole contract would become null and void if."  
  
"'If ' what, Jess?"  
  
"If you were already married."  
  
  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~*  
  
He he he. I'm mean, I know. Don't you love me?  
  
So, seriously, what did you think? Still likin' it? Tell Me! Tell Me! I'm starved for attention, can you tell? lol.  
  
I'll try to update Soon!  
  
~Jayde 


	9. Not Just A Streetwise Punk

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own It all!! Which is probably why I live in a room with padded walls... they're nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
A/N: He he. Thanks to all who replied, I love you all.  
  
I was so psyched to see that I had over 165 reviews!! THANK YOU!!  
  
Kaz ~ I know that the whole marriage contract was out with the 1800s, but for the sake of the fic... lets say that Chris blackmails judges, or something, so he'd get away with it. lol.  
  
Natalie ~ Lorelai unknowingly signed away her rights to Rory when she was under the drugs at the hospital after Ror was born, remember? So legally, she wouldn't need to sign for an underage marriage.  
  
Gidgetgirl ~ I thought of that too, I know the whole contract thing wouldn't actually happen, I just thought that it would be a good plot twist.  
Okay. This part has a lot - in my opinion - mush in it. I think it's one of the best chapters that I've ever written. I don't know if you'll think so, too.  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had writers' block, then Me and my family moved, and then I wrote the chapter then my computer crashed and I was left with **nothing**. THEN, I had a mental breakdown from loosing the chapter that I already wrote, which was even better than this one. Sooo. It was all a bit hectic. Lol  
  
So. Enjoy Chapter 9, and please, please review!  
  
Oh, and just so you know, on ff.net the spacing for some parts was squished, so I just used '..' And stuff so everything wasn't so close together.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
~Jayde  
  
..  
  
.  
Too Late to Forget  
  
Chapter 9: Not Just A Streetwise Punk  
..  
  
.  
  
"W-what?" Rory coughed and cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"It'd be null and void if you were already married." Jess repeated slowly.  
  
"Well." Rory paused to let that news sink in. "That opens up a whole other can of chocolate covered coffee beans, doesn't it? I mean, that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid! Who would I marry, anyway?! To avoid marriage, I have to get married! Does that make any sense, At All?!" Rory grabbed a pillow off of her bed and screamed into it.  
  
Jess just watched her with a bemused expression as she got up and continued to rant. The solution had been obvious to him as soon as he heard what Mr. Stephens had to say.  
  
HE would be the one to marry Rory. True, he was only 18, but he had no doubt of his love for her, or her love for him. They were young but if she didn't marry him, She would be forced to marry someone that she didn't love. that she didn't even know, for gods' sakes! He knew her. He knew how she liked her coffee - In excess - he knew what books she liked to read, what she liked to eat, what kind of music she listened to, what movies she watched.  
  
Brad Shitley, or whatever his name was, knew none of that.  
  
Obviously, marrying him hadn't entered Rory's mind, as she was still pacing the length of her room and back, muttering under her breath.  
  
After watching his girlfriend go back and forth in front of him until he got dizzy, he calmly stood up, and caught her shoulders as she was passing him by again.  
  
"Calm down, Ror." He said as he gently steered her toward her bed.  
  
"Calm Down?!?! You want me to CALM DOWN?!" Rory almost-shouted at him as she sat on her bed. "How do you expect me to calm down?! I was just told by my boyfriend that I had to get married, to not get married to. That. that Chris Clone!!" She looked at him with wide eyes; he looked back at her steadily.  
  
"Yes, your Boyfriend who you love and trust. Who you love enough to be with forever, as you said earlier." He crouched down in front of her and smiled as he thought back to just a few hours ago. ...  
  
..  
  
***Flashback***  
Jess and Rory were curled up in bed, trying to delay the inevitable start of the day. Rory's head was resting on his chest, and Jess was idly stroking her hair. She sighed in pure contentment.  
  
In that moment, she wasn't worried about her father, her supposed fiancé, or her past. She was the calmest she had been since she had found out what her father had done, just laying in Jess's arms, looking out he window as the sun just flirted with the horizon.  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever." She said softly as she ran her fingers lightly down his chest, She grinned when she felt his muscles tense.  
  
"Me too, Ror." Jess replied as he pulled her up slightly and took her mouth with his. "Me, too."  
  
....  
***End Flashback***  
  
...  
  
..  
  
Rory looked at Jess with wide eyes as what he said sunk in, and the hidden meaning to his words.  
  
"You. You want me to marry you?!" She stood up slightly, only to drop down again, as if her legs couldn't hold her upright.  
  
"Well," Jess rubbed his face with his hand, "That's the general idea."  
  
"Oh." Rory just sat on the bed, her face bland with shock. "But. but, you . You're only 18, you don't want to get married now. You're too young! And. And you don't want to marry me! I'm, I'm mean. I am! And if I go without coffee for more than an hour, murder is very possible! I'm a wreck in the morning, I can't be quiet, I talk incessantly, and-" Rory's voice was cut off as Jess stood-up and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"And you're not telling me anything I don't already know. Ror, we've been practically living together for a month, and before that, We lived right next to each other! I know those things about you, and probably more!"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes; he could easily read the emotions in them. Shock, Anger, more Shock. Love... lots of love.  
She *knew* that if they married he'd end up miserable.  
  
He knew that he'd be miserable if they didn't marry.  
  
She *knew* he only wanted to marry her so she didn't have to marry Bradley.  
  
He knew that they would wed eventually, anyway. So, why wait?  
Rory looked at Jess, her eyes tearing. "Why do you want to marry me?"  
  
"Why?!" Jess raised his eyebrows, and stood-up. "Why? Because I love you. Because I don't want to live life without you, and I never will." He swallowed thickly, attempting to control his emotions, his eyes never leaving her face. "And when you smile, something inside me melts." He took her hand as she stood up and cradled it above his heart, taking her in his arms. "And most of all, when I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm just a streetwise punk from New York. Because, when I'm with you, I feel like someone worthy of love."  
  
Rory couldn't hold back a sob as she pulled back slightly, and framed his face with her hands, brushing a light kiss across his lips. "You were always worthy of love, Jess. Always. I love you so, so much."  
  
Jess crushed her body to his and kissed her hair. "God, I love you, too. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody."  
  
He pulled back and wiped the tears that were flowing in rivulets down her cheeks. He dipped slightly and took her mouth with his, his lips paying homage to her mouth, like he did moments before to her soul with his words. He pulled away, and rested against her head, as she leaned back into him and nuzzled her face into his neck, her lips brushing his skin softly.  
  
After a moment if silence, Jess asked the question that was still echoing in his mind,  
  
"Will you marry me, Rory?"  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing the love for her in his eyes. She smiled, sending more tears down her cheeks, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
...  
  
..  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~*  
  
..  
  
...  
  
"Mom?!" Rory called into the quiet house an hour later. "Mom?!" She shook her head and walked farther into the entry of her mothers' large home. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the coffeepot. Clean, and empty. She sighed and flipped it on, smiling slightly as the room filled with the scent of fresh coffee.  
  
Walking up the stairs minutes later, with a large cup of coffee in each hand, she grinned, thinking of what she was here to tell her mother.  
  
She opened the door to Lorelai's room and looked at the large ball of blankets and sheets that was stirring slightly in the middle of the queen- sized bed. Rory walked over and sank down on the corner of the bed, setting her coffee onto the bedside table.  
  
She choked back a giggle as she saw only a nose come out of hiding sniffing through a break in the sheets. Then a hand slowly crept out of where the nose had been seconds before, searching for the source of the coffee.  
  
Rory laughed quietly as she steered the mug into her mothers questing hand.  
  
Lorelai pulled the blanket off her head, and with her eyes still closed sniffed and sipped the coffee slowly, savoring the first sip of the day, before she gulped down half of the scalding brew.  
  
"Ah, daughter dearest. How I worship thee for bringing me ambrosia in bed." Lorelai pried her eyes open and grunted when she saw how put-together her daughter looked. "How can you look that good this early?" She groaned.  
  
Rory shook her head sadly. "Mom, it's almost 11 o'clock."  
  
"Exactly." Lorelai gulped the rest of her coffee and looked sadly into the empty cup. Rory rolled her eyes and handed her mother her own coffee. Lorelai took it, grinning and took a gulp. "So." She cleared her throat. "Any news on the contract front?" She looked inquiringly at her daughter.  
  
"Well, there is a loophole. Bu-" Rory was cut off by her mothers excited shriek.  
  
"Yay!! That's great hun!!" Lorelai looked at her daughters face closely, "Oh. it's not so great."  
  
Rory smiled, "No, it is great... it's just. The loophole is. the only way of getting out of the contract is... if I'm already married."  
  
Lorelai's face went blank. "Huh?"  
  
Rory sighed and repeated herself. "The only way to get out of the contract is if I'm already married."  
  
Lorelai tilted her head and blinked. "Hu. That's what I thought you said."  
  
They were silent, passing the coffee back and forth until Lorelai broke the silence. "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I guess, I'm getting married."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lorelai shouted. "You're giving in to your father?! You're marrying his protégé? But I just got you back! I'm not letting you go again! I won't let that - That Chris Clone take you away from me and back to California!!" Lorelai put the empty coffee cup on the table and clutched her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry Mom. I'm not going anywhere." Rory gently pried herself from her mothers' arms.  
  
"But you just said that you were marrying Bradley Shipley!"  
  
Rory shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, *you* said that I was marrying Bradley. *I* however did not say whom I'm marrying."  
  
"What?" Her mother looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm not marrying Bradley," She started to explain. "I'm marrying Jess."  
  
"Oh. Wow." She paused. "Are you happy about it?" Lorelai asked cautiously.  
Rory grinned. "Ecstatic."  
  
Her mother laughed. "Well, Congratulations then. So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Soon. I have to be married by my birthday, so we were thinking in a week. My birthday is in 3 weeks, so I have to be married then. But my wedding to Bradley was going to happen a little more than a week before my birthday, so Jess and I thought next Saturday - A week from today - is when we'll get married."  
  
"Whoa, take a breath, Ror." Lorelai put her hands on her daughters' shoulders. "Are you sure that you want this? I mean, really, REALLY, 100%, sure? Because, you know, you and I could always go into hiding until you're 18. We could live in the abandoned subway system of a big city and disappear!"  
  
Rory laughed. "I'm really, REALLY, 100% sure that I want this, mom." She smiled softly thinking of her fiancé, The real one. "I love him. I love him so, so much. And I know that I'll never stop." She looked at her mother, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"My baby's getting married!"  
  
Mother and daughter leaned into each other, tears rolling down their cheeks, and hugged.  
  
...  
  
..  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~*  
  
..  
  
...  
"Honey! I'm home!!" Jess called as he walked into Rory's apartment that evening.  
  
"Hey." Rory smiled at him from the couch, where she was watching the latest entertainment news and stroking Asia as he sat on her folded legs. "Where have you been? My mom was looking for you after I told her our plans."  
  
"I had to go to Hartford. How did the whole Lorelai thing go? Did she take the news well?" He asked as he went into the kitchen and got a pop out of the fridge.  
  
"Well enough. She wants me to be happy. She knows I'm happy with you." She kissed him as he walked to the couch and sat beside her. Asia looked at him for a second, then jumped off of Rory's lap and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think Asia likes me very much." Jess chuckled.  
  
"Don't take it to heart, babe. He likes no one but me. It's nothing personal." She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"So, Lor," Jess used his personal nickname for her. "I have a serious question for you."  
  
"And that would be?" Rory looked at Jess, and frowned as he reached into his pocket and got off of the couch. As she saw the semi-familiar move of him getting on kneeling in front of her, she swore that her heart stopped beating, then started again at an unnatural pace. "What.? What are you doing?"  
  
Jess grinned, taking Rory's left hand in his own he opened the small velvet box that was in his hand. Rory gasped at the brilliant blue topaz jewel that was framed by two brilliant diamonds. She took in a shaky breath as Jess started to speak.  
  
"I know this ring isn't quite traditional, but when I saw it. I just thought of your eyes. And I could picture this on your finger forever. And I also know that we did the whole agreeing to marriage thing this morning, but.. I wanted to do this... I wanted to make it formal. Well, as formal as it can be when you're in your pajamas." He smiled slightly as her took in the pink sheep that adjourned her bedclothes. She laughed softly and sent a lone tear trickling down her rosy cheek.  
  
"So, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, love of my life. Will you marry me?"  
  
Rory couldn't help smiling as she nodded. "Yes, Jess Robert Mariano. I will marry you."  
  
He slipped the ring on, and kissed her hand before taking her in his arms and bringing his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you Lor, so much."  
  
"I love you, too. I love you, too."  
  
...  
  
..  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
...  
  
..  
  
So, was the chapter as mush-filled as I promised? I hope it was.  
  
So, what did you think of it?  
  
I know a lot of you knew that Rory was going to marry Jess. What can I say... I am nothing if predictable. Ha! lol  
  
Do you think that this was a longer chapter than I usually have, or is the first AN so big it's just an illusion. Hmmm.. We'll never know. lol.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Thanx for readin!  
  
Jayde  
  
...  
  
.  
P.S. ~ If you want me to e-mail you when I'm posting a new Chapter for this, just ask in your reply, and I'll try my best! Oh... And please remember to leave your e-mail address, especially if you didn't sign in/don't have an ff.net account! 


	10. Until Death Do We Part

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own It all!! Which is probably why I live in a room with padded walls... they're nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
.  
  
. AN: Hey, Thanx for all the great Reviews, I love them all!  
.  
  
hasapi~ Well... They might have, it's really up to you. If you wanna think that they did, then they did, if You don't, then they didn't. All I know, is that after they get married, they obviously will.  
  
...  
  
Holly~ Hi! thanks for the personal well wishes. And, just so you know.. ALL of the L/L moments in this chapter are dedicated to you, I hope you're happy with them.  
  
...  
  
Toodles~ I just used my brother's name as Jess' middle name )Ii wasn't really in a creative state of mind) lol.  
  
....  
  
AmyDC~ Drama? Now, would I do that to you?? **Evil Cackle**  
  
......  
  
And if you want to be e-mailed when I update this fic, just say so in your reply, and give me your e-mail address! I'm sorry if I missed e-mailing anyone who asked already.  
  
........  
  
Okay... Now..... I've been playing around with this idea for a while, and I would like to know what you guys would think about it. Would any of you read this if I did a... not spin-off, but a different version of this fic? All that would be different really is the rating, it would be R... and it would still have the same happy ending.  
  
I'd still continue to post this thread, but for a while, I've been wondering if I could write sex scenes.. I'm curious, sue me.  
  
So, tell me, should I do the same fic on a different thread but add sex scenes into it? I'm not even sure I can actually write it, so please, don't be disappointed if I do this and fail miserably.  
  
.  
  
But for all of you who wouldn't want to read anything higher than pg-13, I'd still do this thread. And the chapters would be exactly the same, except for one having sex scenes... Do I make any sense? At all? Please, tell me.  
  
.  
  
Oh, and sorry about all of the '....' the formatting on ff.net doesn't like me.  
  
.  
Anywayz... On with the show!!!  
  
.  
  
~Jayde  
  
....  
  
PS~ do you think this chapter is short?  
  
.....  
  
...  
Too Late To Forget  
  
Chapter 10: Until Death Do We Part.  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
.  
"'My baby's getting married, Luke." Lorelai looked at Luke over the wide rim of her LB, he grunted and continued wiping the counter. Undeterred, She continued, "And she's marrying your nephew, too! That would make me your. sister in law?. I'd be Jess' Mother in law, and Jess' mother is your sister, so I guess, I'd be your sister in law. removed a few times. I think. Hmm." She frowned as she drank the rest of her coffee, and then waved the bowl in front of the unnaturally still Luke standing behind the counter. "Hello?"  
  
"Hu?" Luke was jolted out of his reverie. "Oh, coffee, right." He took Lorelai's bowl and filled it with coffee. "Here you go." He sat the bowl down, then stared out the window blankly.  
  
Lorelai looked at her coffee, then at Luke, she narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Hey Luke. Can I have the whole pot?" Her eyes moved form Luke's pensive face, to the coffeepot still in his hand, then back again.  
  
"Sure." He put the pot down beside her LB, Lorelai gaped, then pulled the pot closer to herself.  
  
"Wow." She stared into the almost-full coffeepot, and then grinned at Luke. "Thanks."  
  
"What?" Luke jerked his gaze to Lorelai, sobering. "Where did you get that?!" He barked, pointing accusingly at the pot of coffee that was in her arms.  
  
"Ummm. A little birdie gave it to me?"  
  
..........  
  
...........  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
...........  
  
...........  
  
**Ring**  
  
....  
**Ring**  
  
.......  
**Ring**  
.....  
**Rin------  
  
.  
"It is before 6 o'clock in the morning on my first Friday off in months, call again after noon."  
  
.  
  
Click.  
  
.  
  
.............  
  
.............  
  
.  
  
**Ring**  
  
.  
  
Lorelai growled and opened one eye.  
.  
  
**Rin----*  
  
.  
  
"This had better be a life or death matter."  
  
.  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow." Lorelai could hear the quiver in her daughters' voice.  
  
.  
"Awww, Honey, what's wrong?"  
.  
  
"'What's Wrong?! Mom, I'm getting MARRIED! TOMORROW!!" Rory paused, her breathing erratic. "I don't know how to be married! I can't be a Wife! I won't be a good wife, Jess deserves a good wife! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A GOOD WIFE!!! I don't deserve him. I'm going to make him miserable, and he's not going to love me anymore, and he'll love someone else..... someone who isn't me!! And I'll be miserable because he'll hate me for marrying him because he wants to marry the woman that he really loves, and then we'll get a divorce, and I'll never see him again because he'll get married again and forget all about me. And I'll have a horrible life because I'll be all alone! And Jess won't love me anymore." Rory ranted, then took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face.  
  
.  
  
"Well...." Lorelai was at a loss for words, "Good Morning to you, too."  
  
"He's gonna' hate me forever, Mom." Rory whimpered, curling into a ball in the middle of her bed, pulling her lilac sheets up to her chin.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, confused. "No, he's not, Baby. That boy loves you. He told me so himself!"  
  
Her daughter sniffled, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Lorelai sighed. "Jess loves you so much, Rory. That boy would die for you. He loves you more than he loves life itself. And you, you are going to be exactly what Jess wants in a wife. You're going to be you. That's exactly what he wants and needs. Nothing more."  
  
"Really?" Rory wiped her now-dry eyes, her voice hopeful.  
  
"Really." Lorelai muffled a yawn, "But if you really think those absolutely absurd ideas. Talk to Jess about them, okay babe?"  
  
Rory sighed, her forehead wrinkling, then she shook her head. "I think I was having those. what are they called? Umm.last minute Bridal Jitters, or something." Rory smiled slightly as Asia jumped up and curled up beside her. "Thank You, Mommy."  
  
"Any time, Hun." Lorelai hung up the phone and looked at the clock.  
  
"I did damn good for it being so insanely early." She grumbled as she pulled her sheet over her head.  
  
She sighed and promptly fell back to sleep.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! Jess! Help!!" Rory's scream echoed through the diner.  
  
Shaking his head, Jess leisurely walked out of the kitchen and into the supply room.  
  
"JESS!! You better get your ass in gear and get me out of here!!"  
  
Jess just smirked and leaned on the doorframe, and looked at his fiancée's legs flinging wildly from the partially closed freezer.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Rory growled. "Stop smirking, and get your ass over here, Mariano!"  
  
He smiled, casually walked over to the freezer, and lifted the lid off of her thighs. "Having fun, Lor?"  
  
She swung her head around to glare at him, "Oh, yea, I'm having a blast! I can't feel my hands, my face is getting freezer burn, and my boobs are numb because they are attached to packaged Chicken!" She semi-screamed.  
  
"Hmmm... I'm just going to take a wild guess, and say that you want me to get you out of there." He drawled, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Rory smiled brightly at him from the depths of the freezer. "Let's just say, that there won't be a wedding-night tomorrow if you don't." She said cheerily.  
  
"Ah...... We can't have that, now, can we?" Jess asked wryly, as he stepped behind her and hauled her out of the freezer by the waist. After setting her down, so her feet were on the floor, he gently turned her to face him. "Better?"  
  
"Much." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Pulling away a minute later, she sighed, "You do know that I'd love nothing more than to continue this with you, but Luke needs the foot-long hot dogs." She pouted, "Can you pweeze get them for me? Pweeze?....." She gave him her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Jess shook his head, disgusted. She had no idea what those eyes did to him, and if she ever found out.. he'd be her slave for life. Hell, he already was. "Aww.. Rory....." He put on a mild show of reluctance, her eyes widened, and he was sunk, "Fine."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
*~**~*(*)*~**~* ...  
  
...  
  
.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, hun?"  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow." Rory turned her head to look at her mother and grinned.  
  
Lorelai pried her eyes away from the TV screen that was currently showing Veruca Salt destroy Willy Wonka's Golden Egg room, and looked at her daughter's excited face. She smiled, seeing how happy Rory was, "Yep, you are..... just think....... This time tomorrow, you won't be Rory Gilmore, but you'll be Rory Mariano." She sniffed, her eyes welling with tears that blurred the form of her daughter in front of her.  
  
Rory frowned, "Are you, okay, Mom?"  
  
Lorelai nodded hurriedly, swiping the tears from her eyes furiously. She sniffed again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory shifted closer to her mother and grabbed a tissue from the table.  
  
Lorelai took the tissue, wiped her damp eyes, blew her nose, then smiled shakily at Rory. "It's just... My baby's getting married. I just got you back, now I have to give you away, again."  
  
Understanding dawned, "Oh, Mom, No! That's not happening, and you know it. I'm getting married to Jess, and staying in Stars Hollow---"  
  
"But then you're going to be leaving for University!" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Yea, but not for another year! And Jess and I talked about it after he graduated. With his grades, he can get in to any school that he wants to, and I was accepted to Yale after I finished High School, I was accepted to a lot of Universities, but I never chose. Jess and I spoke to the Dean of admissions a few days ago, and he said that they'd still accept me for the 2004-2005 school year and since it's only 2003 now, I won't be starting school for another year. And he said that if Jess applied now he'd be able to start with me." Rory explained to her shocked mother.  
  
"Oh." Lorelai cleared her throat, "So, you're going to stay in Stars Hollow? Even when you're going to Yale?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, yea....... Actually, Jess and I are planning on buying a house here. I have the money that I got from the trust fund that I received when I graduated High School, and the money that I'll get when I turn 18 from my Grandmother Hayworth. So..... Why not use it to build a new life here, right?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, calming down a bit. "So, you're really staying here?"  
  
"Yep, You can't get rid of me that easily." Rory smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
"Good."  
  
..........  
  
..........  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
..........  
  
..........  
  
The hastily booked church was filled with white, yellow, and pale pink roses, perfectly matching the brides' bouquet. The entire town of Stars Hollow was packed in the pews, waiting for the girl -- no, the woman -- whom they had taken in with open arms only months before.  
  
The groom was standing at the altar, nervously fighting with his tie, and checking his watch every few seconds. Luke awkwardly patted his back and mumbled what he supposed were comforting words.  
  
Finally, the small band consisting of only the town troubadour and Marilyn, a regular at Luke's who was an expert pianist, broke into the lively chatter of the masses with the bridal party song.  
  
Slowly, Lorelai walked down the aisle, causing Luke's jaw to drop, she caught his eye, and hurriedly looked away, blushing. She was dressed in a ankle length dress in a pale lavender, with a dark purple ribbon under her demurely covered breasts, and the same ribbon rimming the bottom hem. She smiled slightly at the sight of her very-soon-to-be Son-in-Law, and Jess relaxed a fraction.  
  
The song switched to the Bridal March, only to have Jess tense again as he waited for Rory to appear in the doorway.  
  
Then, there she was. With an ivory version of Lorelai's dress, the subtle square neckline was offset by a glowing sapphire that was dangling from a extremely thin platinum chain, the veil ended just under her chin, the filmy lace was so fine that it was almost invisible held by a blue topaz and diamond-chip tiara that had been her great-great grandmother Hayworths', an heirloom that she took almost everywhere with her. Her radiant smile illuminated her whole face; her eyes shining with love as hey held his.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Rory couldn't breathe. She was walking down the isle towards the man that she loved, and she was seriously thinking that she would pass-out from lack of air. Smiling as she caught his eye, she took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, attempting to control the emotions that were currently coursing through her.  
  
When she reached Jess, he took her hand in his, as they turned to meet their future.  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
...........  
  
...........  
.  
  
.  
  
Rory smiled joyously as she and Jess were enveloped into the crowd outside the small church, greeting the well-wishers after the ceremony. She clutched Jess's hand tightly, and pulled him into a kiss at the urging of the masses. He laughed slightly as he pulled back, keeping her in his arms. She sighed contently as she fingered her engagement ring, and matching wedding band. She had changed right after the ceremony into an ivory silk shirt with the word **Bride** written in silver sequins on the front, and whitewashed denim jeans with *Just Married* embroidered on the back pockets; both complements of her mother, who had made many identical pairs.  
  
As Lorelai shooed the majority of the crowd, Rory waved and grinned. Turning out of Jess' arms she looked at his face, " We're married."  
  
Jess looked at the woman in his arms, the woman to whom he had pledged his soul to just less than an hour before, and smiled. "That we are, Lor." He leaned down slightly, and kissed her nose. She took his hand in hers, and they started to walk towards the church steps.  
.  
  
Rory looked idly over to the remaining people who were huddled near the church, undoubtedly going over every detail of the wedding. She recognized the blond who was standing off to the side of the group a second before she saw the unmistakable glint off of metal, and heard the deafening sound of a shot being fired. Knowing instinctively what was happening, Rory turned quickly so she was in front of her husband, then she knew nothing but pain.  
.  
One second, Rory had been laughing beside him, looking at the well wishing townspeople, and the next Jess heard a sickening crack. Then his bride was in his arms, her bright eyes dimming, and going glassy with pain as a bright red stain tore across the back of her shirt.  
  
"I love you.............." He heard the faint whisper in the deafening silence that had fallen, right before she succumbed to the pain and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Rory..." Jess choked out, as he sunk down on the church stairs. He sobbed as he held his limp wife in his arms. "Help!! Someone, please..... Help!!"  
  
.  
  
His tortured scream could be heard blocks away.  
  
......  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
.....  
.  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
. . 


	11. Behind Closed Curtains

Title: Too Late to Forget  
  
Author: coffeechick87, a.k.a. Jayde.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own it all!! Which is probably why I live in a room with padded walls... they're nice and squishy. So, as you probably figured out, I own nothing! Well, except Asia, who actually is my cat.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 - to be safe.  
  
Summary: AU. Raised in LA, 17 year old Rory Hayden runs away to Stars Hollow to find her mother. There, she meets the quirky townspeople, and finds herself drawn to one in particular.  
  
. AN: Thank you so so much for all of your reviews, I loved them.  
  
. Black Ice~ The Chris thing, I know he was 16 when Lorelai got pregnant, but one day I thought, 'Hmmm. I wonder what could have happened if Chris was older that Lorelai, and was a total Ass?'. So, I just wrote him like that. I like Chris. I just decided to write a Major AU with him like that, and this fic is what I got.  
  
.  
  
Angel Monroe~ He he. Sorry about that. Just so you know, You have a lifetime reader in me, too!  
  
.  
  
starbelly~ Yes, Chris would have to sign so Rory could get married, but lets just say that Herald Stepens (the Lawyer) spoke to a Judge and explained everything and the Judge. Well, I don't know what he did, but he did something to exempt Chris of his Parental Rights... If its possible... and if it's not, then, Hell, it is in my fic. Lol  
  
.  
  
To Everybody!~ Didn't I say it would be a HAPPY ending? Not that it's ending yet, cause it's not. Didn't you people Trust Me? I wouldn't do that to you!! Or would I? **wink**  
  
. Ok, I'm really sorry about the long delay in between updates (almost 2 months), but I had a really bad case of writers block, then my Grandfather died, then I got sick. Then it was my birthday, I'm 16!! Finally! I got a tattoo 4 my b-day, it's cool! (I just had to add that in there. Lol.)  
  
~Jayde  
  
. PS~ Again, I'm sorry for the '...' And stuff. The formatting on ff.net doesn't like me.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
Too Late To Forget  
  
Chapter 11: Behind Closed... Curtains  
  
.  
  
..  
  
. ******** .  
  
"........... And in other news. A fatal shooting occurred in the small town of Stars Hollow earlier today. Just minutes after Lorelai Gilmore III and Jess Mariano were wed; the bride was shot and killed in front of the local church. Witnesses say that..."  
  
.  
  
**********  
  
.  
... Jess violently jerked awake, his mind hazy from the mild sedative that the doctor had given him. He looked at the blank television where only seconds before, he would have swore that the news had been relaying the death of his wife to the country.  
  
He sobbed as he realised that it had only been a dream. He looked at his surroundings, taking in the pale blue walls and the generic plastic chairs. He hung his head, and wiped his face, not at all surprised to find it wet with his tears.  
  
He, Lorelai, and Luke had been sitting in the waiting room or what seemed like an eternity, but according to Jess' watch, had only been a few hours, waiting for any news on Rory. The last thing that they had been told had been that she was being rushed into emergency surgery, and her prognosis was not as bad as it could have been, but it could have been much better.  
  
Jess shook his head to clear it, and looked at the other occupant in the room, "Any news?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head gravely, "Not on Rory. Sergeant Daniels stopped by, though. They have the woman in custody." Her voice was flat, she was obviously still in shock.  
  
He understood what she felt, "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Only twenty minutes, or so. The doctor only gave you a mild sedative so you would calm down."  
  
Jess looked at His Mother-In-Law's pale face, "She's going to be alright, Lorelai. She has to be. She's too much of a fighter to give up."  
  
Lorelai looked at the man whom she had given her daughter to that day, and she broke. Tears started to run freely down her face, and she dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. "I just got her back, Jess, I can't loose her again!"  
  
Jess hot up and took Lorelai into his arms, tears slowly making their way down his pale cheeks. Just then, Luke walked in, rubbing his face with his hand wearily.  
  
"I just saw a nurse in the hall," Luke paused until Lorelai quieted and looked at him. "She said that the surgery is over, a doctor is going to come in and speak to us in a few minutes."  
  
Jess let out a breath that he had been unaware that he was holding in, "Did she say anything else?" He looked at his uncle imploringly.  
  
Luke just shook his head, and walked to an empty chair near Lorelai.  
  
They sat in tense silence, their eyes never wavering from theh swining doors on the other side of the room, waiting to hear the fate of the woman they all loved.  
  
Not knowing what to expect,  
  
Hoping for the best,  
  
Fearing the worst.  
They heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the quiet hall, then the doors opened.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~**~**~**~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She hurt. All over, she hurt.  
  
She could hear muffled voices, speaking in hushed tones all around her.  
  
She knew she should understand what they were saying  
  
She knew the sensation of something being placed over her mouth, and then she knew nothing at all.  
  
.  
... .  
  
. *~**~*~**~* .  
  
..  
  
.  
  
"Rory?... I don't know if you can hear me, but." She could hear Jess take a deep breath, "The doctor says you're going to be okay, so I'm thanking God right about now. Dr Archibald says all you have to do is wake yourself up now. You know that I love you, well, at least I hope you do. I wouldn't be able to live without you, I know I've told you that before, but now that I was really faced with the fact that you might have...God... You could have, died today, it makes those words a thousand times more true."  
  
Rory could hear Jess, but when she tried to open her eyes, she found that they were too heavy. She wanted to show him that she could hear him, but as she struggled to open her eyes, and try to grip her husbands' hand she succeeded in only tiring herself more. She faintly heard Jess shift in his chair, then she felt him grasp her left hand in his. an awkward pose, because her left arm was strapped in a sling.  
  
"The doctors had to take these off of you while you went for X- Rays, so I'm giving them back to you now." Jess slowly slid the exquisite braided white gold band that sparkled with diamonds and blue topaz chips on to her finger, then joined it with the matching engagement ring. Rory could feel him lift her hand slightly, then lean down so he could bring it to his lips, all the while being extremely careful of the IV needle in her hand.  
  
She heard him whisper 'I love you Rory Mariano', right before she drifted off to sleep again..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. *~**~*~**~* .  
  
..  
. "Rory, Baby? It's me and Luke. The doctors said we have only a few minutes to stay in here before Jess comes back so he can spend the night with you. I guess it's not really the wedding night that you guys had in mind, is it?" Lorelai smiled slightly as she looked at her daughters left hand, and the rings that decorated it.  
  
"The Police have the woman who shot you in Jail right now. I spoke with an officer. he said that they'd keep her there." She sniffed, and held Rory's hand. "Luke's gonna' talk now, Hun."  
  
Rory could hear the sound of switching seats, then she felt her hand being taken by a much larger one that had held it a moment ago. She inwardly smiled at the sound of Luke clearing his throat nervously.  
  
"Well, I really don't know what to say to you, Rory. In the months that I've known you, well, you've become something like a daughter to me.. And today, you actually became my Niece, and then you were. Well" Luke coughed, trying to cover the emotion in his voice, "Well, you were hurt. Hell, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I Love You. You're a part of the family, you were even before today.. I guess, I just wanted you to know that.." Luke's voice started to fade as Rory gave in to the exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on her.  
  
Luke stood up, paused then leaned down and lightly kissed on his new niece's forehead, then sighed, and stood up, backing up so Lorelai could do the same.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow, Ror." She heard her mother say before she drifted into oblivion.  
.  
  
..  
  
. *~**~*~**~* .  
  
..  
  
.  
She could hear the beeping of several machines, and the weight of something on her stomach. Rory silently groaned, and opened her eyes. The room was dark, the only lights coming from the partially open blinds that faced the harshly lighted hospital corridor, and the faint unearthly glow that was coming through the window from the moon. She blinked a few times, before her eyes adjusted to the light, and she looked down, and saw a ruffled head of dark hair resting on her stomach, she smiled slightly and lightly squeezed the hand that he was clutching.  
  
He instantly woke up, lifted his head and turned to face her.  
  
"Rory." He breathed her name as if it was a prayer.  
  
She smiled slightly and tried to speak his name, but only succeeded in irritating her parched throat. Starting to cough, she jolted her injured shoulder and winced.  
  
"Oh, God... Let me get you some water." Jess said frantically, turning to the side table and pouring a cup of water, then putting in a straw. Turning back to her, he held it so she could drink.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said after she had drunk her fill.  
  
"Rory, are you okay, I should get the doctor..." Jess trailed off as Rory shook her head and clutched his hand.  
  
"No, just wait a minute, okay? I want to be with you right now." Rory closed her eyes as she heard Jess sigh, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Lor?" He whispered into her hair.  
  
Rory nodded silently, "Traci, she was outside the church..."  
  
"You know her?!" Jess pulled back and looked into his wife's eyes.  
  
"Yea," Rory gave a humourless chuckle, being careful not to move her left side, "she's the woman who was marrying Chris... they already should be married, so I guess that legally, she's my Stepmother."  
  
Jess breathed deeply in, and then out, trying to calm himself before he asked her the next question, "Do you know why she would want to ki-" He choked n the word. "... Why she would want to ... shoot you?"  
  
Rory shook her head, tears in her eyes, "She didn't."  
  
"She didn't, what?"  
  
"She didn't want to kill me." A tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by another, "She wanted to kill..." Rory choked back tears, "She wanted to kill you." She sobbed as all of the emotions that she had felt when she saw the gun that was aimed at Jess earlier that day. Or was it yesterday? She wasn't quite sure. She felt Jess put his arm around her, a solid assurance that he was alive and well. She burrowed her head into his shoulder, moving slowly so she wouldn't injure herself more.  
  
"I love you Lor. We'll talk about all of this later. I'm going to get the doctor now, and call Lorelai and Luke." Jess slowly removed his arm from behind her and got her settled.  
  
"I love you, too, Jess. You know that, right?" Rory looked at him, her blue eyes worried.  
  
Jess nodded, his throat tight, "Of course I do. God, Rory, You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me." He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, pulling away a minute later, he said, "I have to get the doctor in here, and call your mom, she'd ki--" He cleared his throat, "Bad choice of words. She'd be mad if I didn't. Will you be okay?"  
  
Rory nodded, and tugged at his hand, "I'll be fine." she said as she pulled him to her and kissed him once more. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Jess pulled back and brushed her forehead with his lips, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Rory nodded, and watched Jess walk out of the room. She took a deep breath, and winced as pain went through her left arm as she tried to sit up. She sighed, and waited for the doctor.  
.  
  
.  
  
. *~**~*~**~* .  
  
..  
  
.  
  
"They're letting you out already?!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "You make me sound like I'm a half-cocked mental patient. The doctor says that I'm getting better. I've been here almost a week, anyway. I'm starting to feel like I actually do belong in the Psych Ward." Rory grinned at her mother as she awkwardly placed the last of her clothed in a bag, her left arm still in a sling.  
  
"I'm just worried about you, Hun. You still get tired easily. Maybe Dr Archibald should put you on a different pain pill. One that won't make you want to pass-out." Lorelai replied worriedly as she put the many bouquets of flowers and plants that head decorated Rory's bare hospital room in a cart that the hospital had provided.  
  
Rory shook her head, smiling. "I get tired because I'm healing, Mother."  
  
Lorelai sighed. Rory looked up when she heard her door open, then grinned at the sight of her husband.  
  
"How are you, Baby?" Jess asked as he walked over to her and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Oh, get a room!" Lorelai said playfully.  
  
Rory arched an eyebrow. "We have one. You're crowding it." Jess chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Right. I'll go call Luke, so he can pick me up. I'm going to let You take the Jeep so you can bring Rory back."  
  
"Awww. Thanks Mom." Jess gently teased his Mother-In-Law, holding Rory's waist from behind.  
  
"Don't push it, Kid. I can still get that marriage of yours to my daughter annulled. Legally, you haven't consummated it yet." Lorelai replied, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Rory grinned wickedly as she spoke.  
  
"Yea, no-one watched what we did every night in this hospital room.. And we always made sure that we closed the blinds." Jess winked at Rory, then smirked.  
  
Lorelai shuddered in response. "I really needed to know that... Thank you for **that** image. I'm going to leave gracefully now, before I have to run screaming down the halls to get away from you two mauling each other."  
  
"Bye, Mom." The ginning newlyweds chorused.  
  
"Bye." Lorelai shook her head, and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jess and Rory waited a few seconds, then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Those were good nights, weren't they?" Rory mused a minute later as she looked up at Jess.  
  
"He smiled down at her. "Yea, they were." Looking around the room, he added, "Everything packed?"  
  
Rory nodded, "All we have to do is wait for someone to bring me he discharge papers so I can sign myself out."  
  
"So.." Jess leaned down and kissed her, "Do you wanna' re-live those wild nights?"  
  
Rory's eyes sparkled. "Of course." She backed herself onto the bed, and pulled him to her by the collar. Running her hand through his hair she shifted so he was beside her as they kissed. Slowly, she slid her hand down his back, then over the large bulge in his pants. Pulling it out, she hand it to him. "You read first."  
  
Jess kissed her forehead, and carefully rolled them over so she was slightly leaning against him. Opening the well-worn copy of Oliver Twist, he began to read.  
...  
..  
  
.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Didn't I tell you guys to trust me?  
  
Please, tell me what you think.  
  
I'll try to update again soon.  
  
~Jayde 


End file.
